Surprise Feelings
by geekysole
Summary: Fred does the unthinkable. He escapes Victoria in order to warn the yellow-eye's human. More than anything he wants to start life over. In his journey he finds more than he ever imagined. Rated M for language & adult situations. Slash. F/J pairing, 18 & up only!
1. Chapter 1

_**Surprise Feelings**_

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC.**_

_**For those of you who do not know who Fred is; He is a character from the S.M. Book called, "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner." I do believe that there was a lot of missed potential with him. My Fred is inspired by the actor **__**Cillian Murphy. **__**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Fpov

I'm sitting in my dark corner of the basement picking apart the arm of the chair that I'm sitting on with my finger tips. Picking on things is an old nervous habit that I had when I was human. Not that I miss my human life or anything, but some habits kinda stayed with me. Never could keep my hands still..

Thinking back to that day.. It was a seemingly regular day when I was walking home and Riley grabbed me, bit me and the next thing I knew; I was waking up from the most painful burning I had ever felt. My throat was still on fire and there was screaming and fighting going on all around me. Not knowing what was going on, I kept my eyes closed and listened to everything before I made a move. There was no way way in hell that I was going to let myself be known before I was ready.

As I realized that everything seemed to be going on around and away from me I slowly opened my eyes wishing I could go back to unconsciousness again. I woke-up to the most horrible scene. It felt like the set of a cheesy horror movie where all the violence is unnecessary and nothing makes any sense. Looking to my left I saw a young girl whose arm was torn off but she was still alive and fighting. Watching this spectacle; I told myself that I was going to get the fuck out asap. I just needed to bide my time. I need to know where I am, who and what I'm dealing with and with any luck.. an answer to the most important question of all. Why?

This new life is scary yet there is so much potential and opportunity that I never had before. I'm stronger, more capable and my brain works so much better and faster now. My gift helps keep the others at a distance. My years of hiding from bullies as a human seemed to manifest into my ability that I'm currently learning the ins and out of. So far, I can blend into the background completely unnoticed, I can hide my scent and make so others want to stay away from my general area. The downside of course is the taking of human life. I abhor it. Being a victim my entire life doesn't exactly make me comfortable with the idea of taking victims of my own.. if only there was another way.

I've learned that the red-headed bitch Victoria is the one ordering all of our changes. They are taking young ones. Homeless ones. Ones who will not be missed. With my gift, I've been able to spy on Victoria and Riley. She's using him. He doesn't see it, but I do. They are both lying to us and I want nothing more for them to fail. Well yea, and get away of course. I won't have any part in their idiotic plans. The yellow eyes that she says threaten our hunting grounds have never been seen in the area. Not only that, but her main objective seems to be a human. What threat could one human be?

Tonight, when we split up to hunt, I am going to use my gift and disappear. My plan is to find the human and warn her. Hopefully, without gaining the attention of the yellow eyes. I have no intent on being captured even if I can't stand the idea of Victoria being victorious in her attack. For now, I wait and pick apart this chair.

Jasperpov

Tomorrow we are going to be training the dogs on how to fight newborns. I'm not looking forward to spending a day surrounded by the smell of wet dog, sweat and farts. They really do fart more than I ever woulda imagined. It's disgusting. Almost as if in dog form they have no control over their functions. Maybe they haven't thought to try? Who knows. It's just gross..

Today has been an odd day. Peter called out of the blue and told me to pay extra attention to the moods after training. Of course I'll do it. He always has a reason for his strange cryptic shit. I just wish he wasn't always so dang cryptic.

To make things more interesting Alice comes to me and asks me to go on a quick hunt. Just the two of us. Not that it was a strange request, but her behavior is strange. We went to our spot where she told me that no matter what happens, we will always be great friends. I asked her what's going to happen? Did she have a vision? She closed her eyes and shook her head sadly and said, "Jasper, I'm not sure who it was, but someone is coming and it involves you. There was no danger, but we will not be together anymore."

I tried to get her to explain. Give me details. Anything. She just said, "Every thought I have had to change it only ends in disaster. We both know we aren't mates. We were companions until such time that we found our mates. I have a feeling you will find yours. If we try to change the outcome. Both you and your mate will die." She stood up from the tree stump and kissed my cheek then said, "Don't worry. Everything will happen as it should. I'll always love you as my best friend." Then she ran off into the forest and I just sat there frozen in shock.

Is that what Peter was talking about? Why do I need to pay attention to feelings after training. The area will be surrounded by the dogs and the rest of us. I have a mate? I wonder if she is human or vampire.. Either way it won't matter. Things will happen as they will. I could feel the honesty in Alice's words. She is sad, but hopeful. A mate..

My phone buzzes and I have a text from Peter. "Keep an open mind fucker." I text back, "Always fucker." Then put my phone away, brush myself off and decide to go for a hunt by myself. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long fucking day.

Fpov

That was almost too easy. I was assigned to Diego who was distracted by Bree. It didn't take much to hide my scent and mask myself. I took off running south at vampire speed, determined to make it as far as I could before I sought shelter. I ran for an hour before I slowed down on the outskirts of a small town and kept myself masked. I scouted around looking for a house that was occupied, but empty.

After a month with no shower I was feeling ripe even though we do not sweat or have body odor. I have been on several hunts. Not all have been clean. I really hate to do this, but it's not like I can walk up to someone and ask for help with my red eyes. The big white house at the end of a cul de sac seems like a good prospect. Now, I just have to hope that a male lives there.. just about my size. Wishful thinking. There are no heart beats so I feel comfortable enough to try it. I keep to the shadows and take what's left of my ratty tee shirt off and wrap it around my hand; then squeeze the knob on the back door until it breaks.

The door opens slowly. Maybe I shouldn't have broken the knob. It will certainly be reported to the police. Damn. I gotta think smarter. I move through the house quickly and find that this is the home of what looks like a single mom. Great. Now I feel even worse. I move quickly through the home and find a teenage boy's room close enough to my size. I grab a back pack and fill it with some clothes, sunglasses and a jacket then move onto the mother's room. Nothing in there, but I do grab a couple of towels, comb and toiletries from the bathroom and a laptop from the office. Sadly, all of the shoes are too small for me so I have to make do with what I have. In the kitchen I find a swear jar and empty it of all the bills before I take off. I make a mental note of the address as I leave because I intend to pay them back when I can.

I'll have to find a place to wash up. I take off into the tall Washington trees so, I won't be spotted while I hack into the laptop and reset the password. I'm able to easily locate the neighborhood and get directions to a town called Forks. On the way, I spot a lake that's in the wilderness. That's where I'll clean up. No need to scare the human with my appearance after all. I put the jacket on and toss everything in the bag and I'm off. I really hope I'll be able to find what I'm looking for tomorrow.

A/N _Hi again! It begins.. Not sure how long this one will be, but it will be at least 10 chapters. There will be no poly in this one. Hope you like it! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Surprise Feelings**_

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC.**_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 2:

Jasperpov

The dogs did way better than I thought they would, but just as I expected they stunk like hell. That's if hell was full of ass fumes. I'm starting to get the feeling that this is something they do on purpose or maybe some kind of involuntary self defense mechanism because no vamp in their right mind would ever go after one of these guys. The stench is too much.

After the training exercises Bella approached me to ask me some questions about fighting and my history. As Peter asked me to do, I paid attention to the emotional climate when practice was over. I felt another emotional presence nearby even though I could not see or hear anything. Interesting. I did the only thing I could do. I answered her questions and paid attention to the emotional climate trying to identify the person's location. Bella was full of curiosity, amazement and anger as I told my story. The other presence was as well with an underlying current of fear and longing. She said her goodbyes and started to run towards the car to meet Edward when the emotions started to fade as if they were following her.

Who ever this is does not want to be seen. Is this my mate that Alice was talking about? Why are they following Bella? What did Peter mean by, "Keep an open mind?" There's only one way to find out. I fell back into the treeline and followed Bella.

Fredpov

After I found the lake to wash up and change.. I felt more human. Nothing like smelling clean to wash some of my worries away. Now my only problem was finding shelter for the day. Riley warned us about the sun even though I have no idea what it does to us. If vampire lore has any truth in it; I need to move fast. I just kept running south in the tree line, following the directions to Forks.

Before I knew it, I was in the town, but still needed shelter. I kept going until I found a small cabin. This would have to do. It's more of a shack really and I have no way or time to make it light tight. The burn is beginning to take over my throat and I can't help but be frustrated that I didn't stop to hunt first. I run as fast as I can with my hood pulled over my face to make it to the shack that will be my shelter for the day. After I shut the door and pull off my jacket I notice flecks of light shining all over the small room.

I'm looking around for the source when I look down and notice that my left arm is sparkly.. What in the fuck? I move my arm in and out of the ray of light mesmerized as the light reflects thousands of colors. This is bullshit. Straight up bullshit. I'm not sure if it's my hunger or annoyance that I sparkle like a bedazzled freak, but I punch the wall and the weak shack starts to break apart on one side. Great. There goes my shelter. Could this get any worse?

In the distance I hear a heartbeat and it is like a siren's song to me. I pull my jacket on and drop my bag off into one of the higher tree branches and take off. Soundlessly, I stalk the source of that delicious sound and notice that it's a cougar. I'm starving and can't help myself as I'm drawn to the beat of it's heart so I pounce. To my surprise a cougar isn't half bad. Maybe a little gamey, but the important thing is that it soothes my burn. Maybe there's another way after all? In the very least I won't draw attention to myself, which is the most important thing.

I snap the cats neck and bury it. I'm just moderately sated so, I close my eyes and listen for more. I hear a group of heartbeats and take off silently to where I find three deer and pounce on the slowest one. Blegh.. Okay. Not as tolerable, but I'm good now so I bury it and head back to the shack to see if I can get some kind of connection out here. It's a long shot, but I need to keep out of sight. What better way than to tinker with the laptop and research the area?

Three hours later, I decide to take my chances at the local high school. I know the girl that Victoria is after is young and I can only hope she is not younger than that. Who knows with that bitch though.. I grab my things and hope that I find her soon. I'm sure I only have a matter of days before Victoria makes her move.

I'm in the trees on my way to the school when I capture the girl's scent and follow it. She's with the yellow-eyes. What is a human doing with vampires? Should I make myself known or hang back and try to catch her alone.. Who knows? Maybe I'll scare the shit out of her, but then again.. I don't want any of the others coming after me. I decide to wait and watch for awhile.

Giant fucking wolves! Of course there's giant fucking wolves. I watch in amazement as a blond yellow-eyes teaches the dogs how to attack and kill newborn vampires. Maybe they know more than I thought? I make myself comfortable in a tree branch out of sight. Masking myself and I'm amazed by the grace of the blonde vamp. He's beautiful and I feel drawn to him, but what if that's part of a gift? No way am I going to make myself known here surrounded by possible enemies who are learning how to kill vamps.

The human that I now know as Bella is watching the training and seems perfectly at home amongst the supernatural. Maybe she's supernatural or has a gift? When the practice fighting is done and everyone leaves she approaches the blonde vampire that I now know as Jasper and asks him about his life. I lean forward slightly as he seems resigned and tells her about his history.

Everything he has been through.. I want nothing more than to go down there and reassure him. I want to know him. I was taken by a war-hungry bitch too. Changed against my will. Not that I knew what was happening at the time, but I can relate to this guy. The yellow-eyes are from feeding on animals. I touch my eyes and wonder if mine are yellow now. When I open my eyes, I see that she is leaving so I follow silently along the trees.

The one known as Edward drops her off at home and promises to be back later. Something is off with him. I have not pinpointed it yet, but I don't trust him. After he leaves I notice that there is only one heartbeat in the house. Now is my chance. I mask myself as I make my way to the door and knock. She opens the door and slams it in my face. Great.

I push the door open and say, "Wait! I'm not here to hurt you.. I came to warn you." She lowers her phone and looks at me as if she can figure me out when she says, "Fine. If you were going to kill me. I'd be dead already. Who are you and what exactly are you going to warn me about?" She seems to be calming down so, I shut the door behind me and motion towards the sofa and say, "It's going to take me a few to explain. Do you want to get comfortable?"

She smiles her first genuine smile at me and I can't help but feel relieved that she will hear me out. I sit in the chair across from her and tell her everything that has happened. Being taken and turned. Escaping and finding her to warn her. She listens quietly the whole time and starts crying. I'm trying to calm her down when the door opens and I see the last person that I expected to see. Jasper.

Jasperpov

It's a good thing that I follow and I'm getting ready to kick some ass until I hear Bella say, "Fine. If you were going to kill me. I'd be dead already. Who are you and what are you going to warn me about?" I can feel her emotions and she seems to be calming down from a scare. I can tell that her visitor means no harm so, I wait and listen.

A newborn vampire escaped Victoria and came to warn Bella.. He is nervous and scared. I can work with this. When he finishes his story. The beginning of which is very similar to mine. I walk in not bothering to knock. As soon as he sees me he recognizes me and panics. I send out calm when Bella says, "Jasper, Wait! He came to warn me!" She thinks I'm going to hurt him and stands in front of him. I just look are her like she lost her mind and say, "Darlin, I heard his story. I felt the emotions of the room and I know he is not a threat and that he is telling the truth."

She visibly calms down and says, "Well okay then." Bella sits back down and pulls her new friend to sit next to her and I can't help but wonder about her.. She says to him, "Jasper is ok. If he said he won't harm you he won't. Now please tell me about you. What's your name? Will you tell me more?" As I watch the two of them I can't help but feel a little bit jealous. Oh god.. is this my mate? I tune back in to hear his amazing voice say, "My name is Fred. I'm 20 years old and was a biology student before I was captured.."

He continues talking and I can't help but observe everything about him. He is almost painfully shy and wants nothing more than to fade into the background. His emotions are steady for newborn. I hear him say that he tried animals earlier today and that he thinks it's cool that he will have the yellow eyes because they aren't as noticeable. He doesn't like taking life.. I can't help myself and ask, "So Fred, you are really controlled for a newborn. Do you realize that just you being able to sit here with Bella never mind hold a conversation is really rare?"

Fred closes his eyes and nods before he speaks. He answers, "Actually, yes I do know. The others are all out of control. They can't even hold conversation with each other never mind have the control to hunt properly. It was horrible.." I can feel his disgust for the others and his weariness. He still does not trust me and it hurts. He must be my mate otherwise I wouldn't give a fuck. Instead of trying to alter his feelings with my gift I try to tell him more about myself.

And that's how we spent the next 2 hours.. talking quietly and learning about each other. I learned more about Bella in this time than I ever knew. She's funny, smart and easy going. Her emotions seem to be different away from the controlling influence of my brother.. she seems more relaxed. I wonder what that's about? I'm sure Edward would have a baby if he knew she was sitting here talking to a newborn and myself.. the one with poor control. What a laugh.

Fred was finally beginning to relax when Bella offered, "Maybe we should bring Fred to the Cullens. Do you think they'd help him?" He visibly stiffened and shook his head no as started to stand and back away from us. I sent him some calm vibes and said, "It's okay Fred, I'm not sure what Victoria told you, but the Cullens are not the enemy.. I.. I'll protect you."

He stopped and said, "That's just it. Something does not add up. Something is not right.. it feels off. I feel safe around you and Bella, but the one that drove her here.. h..he's not right. I'm not sure what it is, but I do know. Call it intuition. I did what I meant to do. I warned you. Now I need to leave and find my own way." No. I can't let him go.. not now. I say, "Wait! Just hold on a sec." He stops at the door and looks at me with a questioning eyebrow raise. At the same moment my phone buzzes.

Before I say anything Bella pipes in and says, "What if the three of us go somewhere safe to talk? Would you feel better Fred? I really wanna know what you mean about the one who dropped me off."

Fred smiles at her and says, "Yea, that'd be fine I guess. Where can we go?" As he spoke I looked at my phone and notice a text from Peter that says, "Idaho – go now." I look up and say, "Well, my Yoda fucker says, that we should go to Idaho. Now. I'm not sure why, but he is never wrong. Just the three of us.

Bella says, "Really, what about the others? The fight that's coming?" I smile and say, "Honestly, Darlin.. you'll be safer away from the battle. I don't know about you, but my curiosity is peaked. Not only that, but Yoda is never wrong." At the same time I finish Bella's phone goes off. She looks at it and says, "Wow.. Alice says to go and she'll do her best to keep the others busy, but we need to leave now. She says to say hi to Fred and tell him to use his gift?"

Fred grabs his bag from the floor and says, "Well yea, I have a gift. I can hide my scent and mask myself. I can try to use it on us all. How'd she know?" Bella's about to answer when her phone beeps again. She looks at it and says, "I'll tell you later. I'm gonna grab my bag. We need to leave now!" She runs up the stairs to grab her things when I look at her phone. Shit. I put her phone down and say, "Well I hope you start figuring out a way to use your gift now. Edward is on his way and he is angry."

She comes running down the stairs and trips. Fred catches her at the bottom of the stairs and says, "I'm on it Jasper. Lead the way." Bella says, "Piggy back?" I grab her phone, turn it off then hand it to her. She pockets it and I swing her around onto my back and say, "Hold on tight. My friends will be waiting for us. Don't worry we'll stop for a car on the way."

A/N _Yea, in case you have not figured it out. I'm not an Edward fan. I just don't like controlling people. The inspiration is flowing so the next update should be fairly quick! All the mistakes belong to me. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Surprise Feelings**_

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC.**_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 3:

Fredpov

To say I was shocked, relieved and a bit thankful that Jasper wanted to get to know more about me is an understatement. I'm glad that Bella is coming too.. Whatever it is.. that underlying feeling of unease.. it's the same feeling I used to get when I was hiding from bullies. I have not figured it out yet, but I have a feeling the more we talk. The more will come out. If that makes any sense?

I followed Jasper at full speed and couldn't help but be a bit jealous that Bella was getting a piggy back ride. That is ridiculous. I do know however that my feelings towards Jasper are not a part of some gift, but I'd like to get to the bottom of that as well. Everything is changing and I'm relieved.

After running for almost an hour Bella asked Jasper to stop. She said, "Hey guys, I know you can keep goin like the energizer bunny and all, but I need a human moment. Plus, I'm getting dizzy." I laugh and help her down and hold her arm while she gets her balance again and say, "Human moment it is. I think we need to keep moving though. I'm pretty sure I'm masking you both, but we should not stay for long."

They both nod and Jasper says, "Fred, you bring her in the restaurant for her human moment. I'll be right back.." I can't help but feel nervous and he puts his arm on my shoulder which immediately grounds me and says, "I'm just going to rent a car real quick so we can have a more comfortable trip." He leans forward slightly and I think he's going to kiss me when he closes his eyes and backs away touching my cheek as he moves. I feel a shock and both our eyes go wide so I respond, "Okay, but I'd like you to hopefully explain that to me when you get back." He smirks at me, winks and says, "Anything. Keep your phone off Bella. Be right back.."

I'm left standing there staring at air when Bella snaps her fingers in front of my face and says, "Come on. Let's go inside. Keep your mask up ok?" I nod dumbly and follow her inside. She stops at the door and whispers, "Just keep your sunglasses on. Just in case."

Jasperpov

Holy shit! He felt it too. The current.. I wonder how he will take it? Being mated to a male that is. He didn't seem to act disgusted when I touched him.. he actually leaned into it. The pull is stronger now so I wanna be as fast as possible. I stop and pull out the sim from my phone and put my emergency one from my wallet in its place. The Cullens don't have this number, but it's just as well for now. Don't need Edward tracking us.. I can feel Fred's unease about him and I know it's real. Something there is enough for both Peter and Alice to wanna heed the warning.

I find a car rental place on my phone and make my way to it in record time. I rent a black Mazda CX-7 under Peter's human last name, Williams. It's large enough to be comfortable for Bella and fast enough to be comfortable enough for me and hopefully Fred too.

On my way back to the restaurant I realize that this is a pretty nice ride. Wonder why I haven't tried a Mazda before? My phone beeps. It's Peter. It says, "Go get them and get the fuck out of that area. Edward told Charlie that Bella was kidnapped. We will be waiting for you at the place you helped build." Fuck! I respond, "On it." I pull up to the restaurant and make my way in. Bella and Fred are talking quietly and laughing in the corner booth.

I walk slowly up to them and say, "We need to leave. Now." They both look at me with shocked faces and Bella says, "Sure, let's go!" I help her up and wait for Fred. I ask in vampire whisper, "Can you mask us all now so the humans won't notice?" He nods and I pick Bella up and run out to the car.

Fred follows me to the car and looks at it like it's gonna bite. I laugh and say, "Just get in. We'll talk on the way. He nods and goes to get in the back. I shake my head and say, "You get in the front. Bella will have more room in the back. It's a long drive. She'll be able to take a nap if she wants." She smiles and says, "Now that sounds like a plan. I'm worn the fuck out!" I shake my head and get in.

I tell them both that Edward has reported her kidnapped and Bella rolls her eyes. She goes to grab her phone and I say, "Edward will put a trace. The second you turn your phone on." She literally grumbles about overbearing control freaks as she puts her hand forward and asks for my phone. I wink at Fred and hand it to her as she calls her dad.

Bellapov

I'm getting really sick and tired of Edward's controlling ways. Why the fuck do I need to leave town to talk to my new friend? Oh yea, Edward wouldn't allow it otherwise. This is absolute bullshit and I am curious as hell about Fred. He is so nice and so lost. It's as if he needs someone to help him find his way. He has such control for a newborn and I feel perfectly safe with him.

Don't think I haven't noticed the energy between Fred and Jasper. Alice told me earlier that something was going to happen and to go with it. She also said that Jasper would meet his true-mate. I was sad for her at first, but she seemed happy for Jasper, so how could I not be? Fred must be the mate and this must be what she was talking about. So I'm going with it. Never bet against Alice after all.

I grab Jasper's phone and call Charlie.

He answers on the 5th ring and says, "Chief Swan. This better be important!" I laugh and say, "Hey Dad, is that anyway to answer the phone?" He gasps and says, "Bells? Is that you? Are you alright? Where are you?!"

Fucking Edward. I could kick him for making my dad worry. I respond, "Calm down dad, I'm fine. Edward and I had a disagreement so I'm staying with some friends for a couple nights. Sorry, I didn't contact you sooner." I hear him hit something and curse then he comes back and says, "That kid had me thinking you were taken against your will and in danger! Are you sure you are okay? What happened?"

I sigh and say, "I'm sorry he made you worry like that. It wasn't right. He's just mad cause he doesn't like my friends. I'm mad cause I don't like being told who I can be friends with. Honest dad, I'm great."

He seems to calm down at that and says, "Good. I'm glad you are finally seeing it. Tell your friends that I owe them a favor." Now it's my turn to be shocked.. "Good? Cha.. Dad.. What are you saying?" He chuckles slightly and says, "Bells, honey. I love you and I'm trying to stay out of your love life. I know how stubborn you are and what would happen if I said anything. That kid is no good. I get a bad vibe about him. Take your time if it means you'll be breaking it off for good."

Jasper is chuckling in the front seat and I'm in shock. I say, "Okay, thanks dad. I love you. Be in touch." He was saying something else, but I disconnected and narrowed my eyes at Jasper and say, "Is there something you are not telling me? He shakes his head and replies, "No Darlin, This is all news to me because I didn't know you before you met Edward, but I can tell you that your feelings around him are kind of unnatural and his feelings towards you are nothing short of obsession. Sometimes I wondered if it was because you are his singer.."

Fred says, "What's a singer?" Jasper looks at me through the rear view and I sit back to think about everything that happened so far today. I listen idly as he explains, "A singer is a human whose blood sings to you like no other. It takes incredible will power not to bite them and drain them. When I would be around Edward and Bella I would do my best to ease his thirst for her." He looks up again sheepishly. It is nothing I haven't heard before, but with everything that I have learned today I am getting slightly freaked out.

Jasper says, "You'll be okay. We will figure this all out together." I shake my head as he send out comfort to me and I say, "Jasper, do you think it is possible to be mates with your singer?" He looks back at me longer than I am comfortable with and finally answers, "Darlin, I think it would be a cruel twist of fate for that to happen. Not many can resist the call to their singer. Fewer can live very long after something bad happens to their mates."

I nod in understanding and say, "I have a lot to think about. I hope you guys don't mind if I take a nap for a bit.." I lay down and close my eyes.

Fredpov

Something tells me that she just had some very bad news. I look at Jasper out of the corner of my eye and ask, "What did she mean by mates?" He sighs and says, "I'll tell you, but let me give you a bit of backstory first so you understand the situation beween Bella and Edward a little bit better."

I nod and he continues, "Well let me start by saying that Edward has been saying that she is his mate for over a year now. He actually left her behind for a short period to save her from making up her mind about being changed. He does not want this life for her, but when she thought he was in danger she flew to Italy to save him from doing something incredibly stupid, exposing her existence to the leaders of our world.." My eyes widen and I say, "Oh god.."

Jasper nods in confirmation and says, "I know.. She was only able to leave after promising to be changed within a year. When they came back however, Edward still refused to change her. He finally promised to do it under the condition that she marries him first.." I can't help myself and interrupt with, "How can he do that? How could you stand by and let him do that to her?"

He says, "We didn't let him do anything. You see.. there are few laws in the vampire world. One of them is to not expose our existence to humans, and another is to not interfere with mates. The third and most irrelevant here is never to change a child.. The point I am trying to make is that he has claimed her to be his mate. We all have our doubts, but we cannot fight it as it is one of the laws of our kind.." I'm getting ready to interrupt again when he shakes his head and holds up his finger and continues, "If however, and that is a big IF. If she denies his claim we can help her and change her if that is her wish." That makes me feel a little bit better about the situation. She is not completely trapped if she chooses to deny his claim. I nod and say, "Well, okay. That does make me feel a bit better. Now about the mates. Can you explain that to me?

Jasperpov

I sent Bella a large dose of lethargy so she'd sleep for the rest of the trip. She was getting ready to have an all out breakdown with everything that has happened today so I thought I'd help her out. She'll feel better after some rest and time to digest everything. Thank god I did.. I have to explain mates to Fred. Hopefully, He doesn't make me stop the car and run.

I smile at him and say, "A mate is your other half. Your soul-mate. Once you meet them you cannot live without them. You feel a pull in your chest that gets more extreme over time until you consummate the bond.." He looks down at his chest and doesn't seem to be freaking out so I continue, "There is also an electric feeling to the touch. Your mate can also calm you with a simple touch.."

He looks up and into my eyes. I can't figure out the mixture of emotions in him when he says, "Pull over please." I'm crushed.. he knows and is going to reject me. I don't say anything. I just nod and find a place to pull over. He looks at me again and says, "Can you wait here for a moment please?" I feel curiosity and hope from him so I close my eyes and say, "Yes, of course."

Fred jumps out of the car and takes off into the woods. He is gone for just a couple minutes and the pull I feel is unbearable until he returns. He hops up into the car and shuts the door and says, "I take it we are mates then?" I'm all nerves as I look up at him and nod. He smiles brightly and says, "Excellent!" If I could breath I swear I'd pass out from holding my breath for so long.. I can feel his happiness and excitement as I say, "Yes, I do believe we are." With that I happily get us back on the road.

Suddenly he gets a confused look on his face then asks, "If the pull is so unbearable for us.. only knowing each other today. Then what is it like for Bella? If in fact he is her mate.. and if he is her mate, how was he able to leave her for months like you said?" I laugh lightly, relieved that he is not rejecting me and taking it so well that he can still ask questions and answer the best I can, "Well, she is still human. We don't know how the mating-pull would effect her. We do know that most vampires that find their mate as a human do not hesitate to change them. They also cannot leave them like Edward did."

I hear crying in the back.. it's Bella. I say, "Darlin, what's the matter? Do you need me to pull over again?" She sits up and her eyes are puffy, her hair is all messed up and she says, "No, thank you. Actually, I'd prefer it if we get to where we are going and as far away from Forks as possible. I heard everything.." Fred looks at me with sad eyes before he hops in the back to sit with her. He pulls her into a hug as she cries softly until she falls asleep again. We are quiet the rest of the way.

A/N _Gasp! Two chapters in one day?! Told ya, I gotta get it all out while inspiration has struck. With any luck I'll have another chapter posted tonight. Please review and tell me what you think so far! As I post new chapters I am also going through and starting to reedit some of the chapters of Could I Disappear. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Surprise Feelings**_

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC.**_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 4:

Jasperpov

We are about an hour from our destination when I decide to let Bella and Fred know what to expect from my brother from another mother and his wife my sister from another mister. I look back and see Fred smile tentatively at me. That won't do so I send him my feelings of happiness and excitement and his smile grows widely. I say, "That's more like it." He chuckles lightly and asks, "What was that about?"

I look back through the rearview and say, "I know we haven't known each other long, but the mating pull is very strong. I won't pressure you into anything because we still need to get to know one another, but I want you to know that I'm happy with this development. I'm pretty excited about it actually." He smiles, nods and says, "I am too.. this is not an arrangement that I've ever thought of before, but it feels right. Organic almost.." I know what he means.

I nod in approval and say, "I know exactly what you mean.." Bella interrupts with, "Awwww.. you guys are so cute!" Fred looks at her horrified and I laugh and say, "If I could finish.." I narrow my eyes at her and she grins like an idiot. I shake my head and continue, "I was just gonna warn you about my friends." They both sober up quickly and look at me nervously.

"Calm down. Nothing to worry about. Really. Do you remember what I told you about my escape from Maria?" They both nod so I say, "Well, we are going to visit Peter and Char. They are the ones that helped me escape.. they are looking forward to meeting you both so they may be a little excited. That's all."

Bella snort-laughs and says, "You are warning us that your friends are excited to meet us?" I grin and say, "They sure are.." She'll see what I mean when we get there. Just thought I'd warn her so she didn't get scared from their excitement.

Since, I didn't get to pack anything I decide to stop at the store to get a couple of things. I look back and ask if they need anything. Bella says she should be fine for now because she grabbed her packed bag from her closet and Fred kinda looks down and I feel his embarrassment. Shit. I know what this is. He was kidnapped from his old life and just left his maker. I'm willing to bet he doesn't have anything. Hmm.. a different approach is needed..

"Fred, after what you just went through I'm sure you need some things at least until I can help you get a hold of a new ID and maybe some of your human possessions.." He is still looking down and he answers, "Yea okay. Sounds good." I send him some confidence and say, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You were taken from your life and thrown into this new one with nothing. If anything you were lucky to escape with your life." That last thought was a bit much for me and I have a whole new reason to hate Victoria.

Bella chimes in, "He's right Fred. You have nothing to worry about now. We'll help you." He hugs her and I can feel his gratitude when he says, "You can really help me get some of the stuff from my human life?" I smile and send reassurance and say, "I have a guy. Once we get to Peter's place I'll get him on it right away. Until then let's get you some clothes and things that fit properly." He seems to relax at that and I say, "Just so you know.. as my mate, I hope to help you for a very long time."

Bella grins. She's enjoying herself back there and I say, "What?!" She says, "Nothing. I'm just happy for you. That's all." I can feel that she wants to say more, but is holding back. Whatever. She'll come clean soon enough.

"Well alright, the mall is off this exit. Who is up for some shopping?" They both groan and I laugh. Since when am I the one who wants to go shopping? Oh yea.. since I get to pick out my own clothes! It also doesn't hurt that I may get to see my mate in some clothes that actually fit him. Now I'm just giddy and I'm projecting because we all start laughing like idiots. I look back and say, "Sorry guys, I'm just so excited. I get to shop for myself."

Bella gets it and she squeaks in excitement and starts bouncing in her seat. Fred looks at her like she lost her head and she says, "Sorry, Fred. When you meet Alice you will understand."

I park in a shady area and ask Fred if he can keep people from noticing us and he smiles and nods. We walk into a few stores and he doesn't really seem to be very interested in much. I decide to just get my things first. Eventually he'll come out of his shell. Hopefully.

The leather store seems to do the trick. I came in here to find some boots and he seems to be drawn to some of the jackets and boots. Bella is doing her best to sell him on some things, but he keeps saying no. I get my boots and I've had enough so, I say excuse me to Bella and pull Fred into a fitting room. Before I close the door I give her a wink and send her reassurance and she smiles at me.

I turn to face Fred in the small space and I lean forward and ask, "I've noticed that you don't seem to want to buy anything. Is there a reason?" While he's looking at me in shock I absently run my fingers up the side of his oversized teeshirt and say, "You know, I'm dying to see you in clothing that actually fits you." He clears his throat and nervously looks anywhere, but at me and says, "I'm sorry.. I.. I really just don't feel comfortable with people spending money on me."

Hmm.. as I suspected. The fingers that were running up the side of his shirt rest on his slim hip and I pull him forward slightly so he has to look me in the eye and I say, "I am not people. I am your mate.. the pull to you is very strong and it is very difficult for me not to claim you. Please.. for me.. accept what I offer as a gift and understand that money will never be an issue again. I want to do things for you. Once we get situated you can contribute as much as you wish."

He closes his eyes and leans forward resting his forehead on mine. When he opens his eyes again I can see the intensity in them and I growl low in my throat. Fuck.. these eyes are amazing. He stares me down and pulls me into a kiss that actually made my knees weak. He pulls back and says, "Fine. Just as long as this is a partnership because I want to claim you just as badly." Fuck me..

There's a knock on the door. A saleswoman asks, "Is everything okay in there?" I lean forward and lick the side of Fred's neck before I whisper in his ear, "Be careful what fires you start.. I am an empath after all." He closes his eyes and shivers then I say out loud, "Everything is fine Ma'am. Be right out."

Both of us are trying to calm down from the intense moment so I say, "Dead puppies. Kittens on pikes. Orange juice, Lipstick.." He looks at me like I've lost it and I say, "Just thinking of things to make me calm down a bit." He let's out a belly laugh that's music to my ears and says, "In that case.. wolf stench." Oh hell, that did it. I look down scared that my outty decided to become and inny and he says, "When you thought no one was looking I saw you scrunch up your nose at those dogs." I grab his hand and say, "Well that did the trick. Let's get some shopping done. There was this jacket up front I wanna see you in."

Fred is still laughing as we walk by the lady who was waiting at the door. I'm pulling him along behind me as I tip my invisible hat and say, "Ma'am." She looks shocked and Bella is giggling away as she approaches and says, "You guys all set now? Ready to shop for real this time?" Fred is snickering and says, "Yea, let's do this."

We spent the next four hours shopping in the different stores. Fred told me about where he got his things from so, I said we could save them and send them back along with some money for their trouble. Fred and I both got a new wardrobe, laptops with bags, carry ons, boots, shoes, and I got a new phone for all three of us. Bella reluctantly accepted it, but she understood that Edward would be looking forward to finding her via the gps on her old phone. Oh yea.. and that fuck hot leather jacket that makes Fred look completely badass. Normally, I am not a fan of leather jackets, but this one is a deep walnut brown Italian leather blazer and looks amazing on him.

By the time we were done Bella was too pooped to poop. Well.. I hope she was. We stopped to grab lunch for her and we all spent the time shooting the shit. Just getting to know each other. As we talked I realized that Bella has real protective-sisterly feelings toward Fred and vice versa which made me happy as hell. They both could use a friend like that right about now. I will say that if I wasn't an empath, I'd probably be jealous. Lucky, I'm an empath I suppose.

Fredpov

Holy shit Jasper is hot. When he pulled me into that fitting room I felt things that I never felt before. All I wanted to do was give in to anything and everything he asked. I wanted to be consumed. Fuck.. When I finally gave in we really did have a lot of fun shopping. We got everything we needed and more. I really love this jacket and how Jasper looked at me when I put it on. Pretty sure that was the selling point cause I never had anyone look at me that way. Never mind someone that I actually wanted to look at me that way.

Hours later we were on our way to Peter's and Bella asks, "Hey guys.." Jasper looks at me then at her through the rearview mirror and says, "What's up?" She is fidgeting with her shirt and she finally looks up and says, "I heard what you said about if I denied Edward's claim on me that you could then help me however and I just wanted to say that I do deny his claim. You were right that he should not have been able to leave me when he did. He put me through hell then expected me to forget it, then said he'd only change me if I married him after I had already promised that I would be changed. You do not do that to someone you love.."

Jasper says, "We'll do whatever we can. What do you want to do?" She looks up at us and I can almost feel the resolve in her body language when she says, "I want to be changed at Peter's place. I'm ready and I have been for months. I don't want to be the weak liability anymore. As for coven.. I have not thought that far ahead. Are you guys going to be joining the Cullens or are you on your own?"

I look to Jasper and he says, "No, we are not going back to the Cullens anytime soon. I'd like to get to know my mate away from Alice and Edward. We can discuss it with Peter and Char if they want to join us or if we should go out on our own, but no matter what happens. You are welcome Darlin. Just set things right with your daddy." I turn to face Bella and ask, "Are you sure that's what you want?" She looks at me seriously and nods so I say, "I'd love to have you stick around then." She jumps up and puts an arm around both our necks and hugs us. She looks out the front window and says, "Holy shit..."

Jasper laughs and stops the car. Before we have a chance to open the door a tall blonde male vampire and a short blonde female vampire grab our doors and open them pulling us out of the car. If Jasper wasn't laughing I'd be scared out of my mind.

The tall male says, "Well it took y'all long enough to get here! Get over here Sugar and give me some love!" He pulls Bella into a hug and she's stutters out, "S.. ?" He says, "You bet your sweet ass you are! Now you know we'll be happy to have y'all stay if that's what your plannin." The female is smiling as she pulls me into a hug and says, "We are so happy to meet Jasper true-mate finally. Pete's right. Y'all are welcome as long as you need."

Jasper walks up and pulls me away from her and says, "Alright alright. Give them some room to breath. You're gonna scare them off if y'all don't cut that shit out!" God damn.. his accent comes out thick around his friends. He looks at me and winks and says, "Let Bella go, at the very least help us carry our shit inside before you smother them." Peter walks up to me, smiles and holds out his hand. I look at it and go to shake it when he pulls me into a hug and says, "Y'all kept us waitin long enough. What do ya expect?" He backs away at Jaspers growl and says, "No worries Major. We're all friends here. Let's get your shit into the house."

Char walks by and smacks Peter on the head and says, "You should know better than that. Let's go." He shrugs and we grab everything from the trunk. This is going to be interesting..

A/N _A whole lot goin on. Finally made it to good ole Pete's. Can't wait to get into the plot more.. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Surprise Feelings**_

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC.**_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 5:

Fredpov

Wow.. Jasper was not kidding when he said that Peter and Char are a bit excitable. I'm not accustomed to that kind of energy around me so, it will take a bit to get used to. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Happy excitement is much better than the nervous or angry energy I'm usually around. I have not told Jasper my past yet and I'm not sure he'll still want to be around me after he hears what a freak I am. Who knows, maybe that's just my insecurities speaking? Sure, we are mates, but we still have a long way to go before we know each other. As mates.. we are two halves of the same soul. Maybe we have more in common than I know about? I doubt he would give up that easily anyway..

Char is a sweet, kind and gentle soul. Something tells me that if you fuck with her you will open up the true meaning of the quote, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" by the Poet William Congreve. She was very gracious as she showed us around their home though. I guess it is _our_ home for the time being. I opted to share a room with Jasper. To me he has the best room in the house.. all rustic and warm with a fluffy down comforter.. I know we don't sleep, but I cannot wait to flop in that bed. He was happy when I put my things on the bed and I'd do just about anything to see _that _particular smile again.

As for Peter.. well he is just a trip. He's funny and easy going, but has an underlying hint of danger that makes Char's look like Sunday school. I would never. Ever. Fuck with him or get on his bad side. The fact that he shows deference to Jasper is really telling about my mate. I am also really interested in learning more about Peter's non-gift as he calls it. He just happens to know shit. I think I will be getting along nicely with both of them.

Bella.. the sweet little human that I came all this way to save. What can I say? She is adorably tiny, but fierce with a big heart. She feels like the sister that I always wished I had and I'm happy that I left that hell in Settle to come warn her. I am proud that she has decided to stand up for herself in regards to that boyfriend of hers. Edwin I think his name was? Not that it matters. He's a real dick from what I've seen and heard. I have zero relationship experience which is sad for my age, but that goes with my background and I digress. I have zero experience, but I know enough to know that you do not treat people like objects. She asked Jasper to change her and he said he would, but we need to unpack and meet with Peter and Char first. As a matter of fact, we should be meeting now.

Jasperpov

To say I was elated when Fred decided to share my room with me would be a complete understatement. I know we have a long way to go, but he seems as open to an _us_ as I am. That's all that really matters to me right now.

We do need to settle this shit with Bella though. I'm kind of relieved that she wants to be changed soon because that makes what we need to do just a little bit easier. She's right that as is, she is a weakness. I'm honored that she asked me to change her. I know that both Edward and Victoria will be pissed by this new development. What we don't know is if we should change her tonight or wait to trap Victoria. The Edward thing will have to get figured out sooner than later too. The more I think about it; the more I become disturbed about the feelings that I have noticed coming from ole Eddie boy. He is obsessed, thirsty and jealous.. not the greatest combination for a romance.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Fred lightly touching my hand to get my attention. I feel the small current when our skin touches and I smile at him. He asks, "Is everything okay? You were really deep in thought there." I grin and pull him next to me into a hug and answer, "Yea, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out this Bella situation. I'm dying to hear what Peter has to say. I know he knows something." Fred sighs slightly and seems to melt into my embrace then says, "We should get going then. If we have time tonight.. would you like to go for a hunt with me?" I can feel his nervousness and I wanna get to the bottom of his insecurities so, I send him some reassurance and say, "Of course. That actually sounds like a great idea. Thank you for thinkin of me." He smiles and says, "Come on then!"

We both head out to the den where Peter, Char and Bella are already waiting. We grab a seat on the sofa and I say, "Captain. Report." I feel a tiny bit of lust from my mate and I give him a side glance with a raised eyebrow and smirk. He's embarrassed so, I grab his hand and send him feelings of comfort while Peter stands and begins.

"Sure thing Major. I started getting flashes of things that didn't make any sense about a month ago. I think that is around the time Fred was changed. Before I report. Can Fred give me some insight into Victoria's army so I can see if anything he says goes with what I have to say?" Good idea. I look to Fred and give him a questioning glance.

Fred nods and says, "Well, There's not much to tell. She was grabbing mostly runaways and homeless people. You know.. mostly, the unwanted. I think I was the only exception because I was grabbed by Riley one night while I was on my way home from school. They are all wild. Uncontrolled and I used my gift to keep my distance and to make them all keep their distance from me. We were kept in a locked basement during the daylight hours. None of the newborns know that we do not get burnt by the sun as the fiction stories say. I learned that on my own.. we fucking sparkle." His anger spikes more at that admission than anything else and we all can't help but laugh a little. He narrows his eyes at me and I say, "Don't blame me! I've been sparkly for over 160 years now.. I think the fiction stories are meant to be misleading."

His eyes widen at my age and he smirks a little and continues on, "Fine. We all fucking sparkle. Doesn't mean I'm gonna like it. As I was saying... I was convinced that we were all meant to be cannon fodder. There was no real training or care in what we did as long as we didn't kill each other off. I started to use my gift and spy on Victoria and Riley. She is using him. Making him think the Cullens.. or yellow-eyes as she calls them are going to steal their hunting territory. Riley brought some of Bella's clothing so we could all scent her. She is promised to the one who kills the most yellow-eyes. When I realized the plan.. I decided that I wanted Victoria to lose and used my gift to escape one night when we were let out to hunt. I knew the town that I needed to find and I knew Bella's scent. The rest you all know."

He stops speaking and Bella is crying. She says, "You all went through that because of me. That's horrible. I can't wait till I'm unbreakable. I want a piece of the bitch!" I pull her into a hug and say, "You're gonna have to stand in line Darlin. Alright Captain, What do you think of all that? Does it ring any bells for you?"

Peter is sitting with his left leg crossed over his knee at the ankle. He's resting his forehead in his hands with his eyes closed and his elbows are on his thighs. He starts nodding a little and says, "Yea. I think the reason I was getting flashes of info was because Fred is your mate. Anything that effects him effects you. Victoria's not going to make her move yet, because she won't move without knowing where Bella is. I think we have an opportunity to strike her before she makes it to Forks. If we change Sugar we can start recon missions, train Bella then strike her at home. She won't be expecting it because she believes the target is in Forks."

I nod and say, "Alright. If that sounds good with Bella I'd be happy to start the change for her tonight. What do you think of the Edward situation? You know he may just go to the Volturi and claim that we are interfering with the mating bond if we don't return her to him."

Bella scoffs and says, "Return me to him? What am I a library book? Fuck that and fuck him! I told you that I am denying the mating bond. If I have to I will visit the Volturi myself to prove it. That one quiet guy reads bonds remember?"

I laugh and say, "Yea, I know. His name is Marcus and he does read bonds. Let's hope it does not come to that. What do you think Captain?"

He gets up and starts pacing and says, "I'm not too worried about Edward because his claim is invalid. We can always prove that it is and I have a friend on the guard that I can call a favor in with if needed. I think you should both call the Doctor and let him know that she is denying the claim though." Bella's eyes widen at that and I say, "Looks like you have a couple calls to make Darlin. After you talk to daddy about heading out of town for a bit we can call Carlisle together then we can get started."

She groans and says, "Yea.. the easy part. I already told my dad that I was staying with friends for a couple nights. I can call to check in and keep in touch on the phone for a bit. Then we can fake my death when I'm supposed to be on my way home. What do you think?"

Peter is nodding and I say, "I think that would be best. Once I bite you the treaty is void and the wolves would come after us. We won't be able to return to the Forks area for many years.. at least until they don't remember us anymore." Bella closes her eyes and holds her temple as if she's getting a headache and says, "Okay. I'm gonna call Charlie real quick. Be right back.. um.. Jasper?" I raise my eyebrow and she asks, "Would you mind sending me a confidence boost?" She smiles and says, "Okay, be right back. We'll call Carlisle in a few."

She goes into the other room and we all just talk about random stuff. Peter and Char are trying to get to know Fred a bit. They are asking him about his gift and so on. I'm just happy that my two best friends are getting along with my mate. It can only mean good things. I am tasting the atmosphere of the room and the feelings are mostly curiosity and familial. I sit back and relax into my seat and I am enjoying the feelings when Bella comes back in. She says, "Alright. My dad is good. He is just happy that I'm ditching Edward. You ready to call Carlisle?"

I drop my head back, close my eyes and say, "It's now or never. Let's do this." I use my phone with the switched sim card and call Carlisle's cell. He picks up on the 3rd ring surely wondering who has his private number and says, "Carlisle Cullen, May I help you?" I laugh a little and say, "I sure hope so." I hear the relief and anxiety in his voice when he says, "Jasper! Where are you? Is Bella with you? Is everything okay son?"

"Woa woa.. calm down there Carlisle. Everything is fine. Now anyway. Yes, I am out of town and Bella is with me and she wants to talk to you after I'm done." He sighs and says, "Edward is throwing a tantrum. Will you be home soon?" It's my turn to sigh and I say, "Well that's why we are calling. One of Victoria's newborns escaped and went to her house in order to warn Bella of the attack." He gasps and I say, "She is in no danger. Not only does it turn out that this newborn is my true-mate, but he is also is very controlled. I feel practically no bloodlust from him and he discovered the animal diet on his own because he does not wish to take human life."

Carlisle says, "Fascinating. You said your true-mate is a he and he has no bloodlust? Congratulations, I wish you both much happiness and he is welcome to join us if you plan on returning. Now you said that he came to warn Bella. What happened?"

He is taking this better than I thought so far and I answer, "Victoria was passing her clothing around the newborns so they could scent Bella out. Apparently she is the reward for the vampire who kills the most of us yellow-eyes. Anyway, I got a text that we had to get out of dodge because apparently Edward was having a hissy fit about Bella being alone with me and my mate. If we stayed there would have been a fight so, we left and Bella chose to come with us because she wanted to know more of what was going on." Carlisle hmms and says, "That makes perfect sense. When it comes to her he tends to be irrational. So, what is the plan now? What does Bella have to say?"

I look at her and say, "Well, this is the part that gets tricky. She did not appreciate it when Edward called her father and told him that she was kidnapped and in danger. I'll let her explain the rest to you from there." Carlisle says, "Oh my goodness. He really did that? What was he thinking? I'd love to speak with her.."

Bella looks nervous so I send her another boost of confidence. She smiles at me and says, "Thank you Jasper. I'll take it." I nod and hand her the phone. With our hearing we hear both sides of the conversation and Carlisle says, "Hello Bella, I'm sorry about what Edward did. Are you okay?" She says, "Hi, thanks Carlisle. Um.. how do I start?"

Carlisle snickers and says, "Take your time. Don't worry. Just start at your feelings." She hmms and says, "Okay.. Well I was pissed at first when Edward scared my dad like that and very annoyed that he is so possessive that I literally had to leave town just to be able to talk to a new friend without there being a fight or danger involved. I'm sorry Carlisle, but I am not a thing and I don't appreciate how he disregards me the way that he does or that he only agreed to change me if I married him. He was playing let's make a deal with my life because the Volturi gave me one year and he didn't seem to care about that promise.."

He gasps and says, "You mean to tell me that you only promised to marry him because he made it a bargain?" Bella closes her eyes and responds, "Yes Carlisle. I've also come to realize two things. One, if he were really my mate than he would not have been able to leave me or talk to me the way he did when he left. Two, I'm his singer. I do not believe a singer could be a mate. It doesn't make sense." Carlisle's quiet for a minute even though she stopped speaking. I'm sure he's trying to digest everything.

When he speaks he sounds distraught and says, "Bella, Dear.. what exactly did he say to you when he left? He told us that you were frightened of us and that it was better to leave so you weren't scared." She narrows her eyes and says, "What?! He told me that he was tired of pretending to be human for me. That he wanted to move on and I'd forget about all of you with my human brain. Then he left me in the woods devastated."

Everyone is upset so I send calm out to the room. This is all news to me as well. Carlisle says, "I don't know how we could ever make it up to you. That was terrible. I'm so sorry he treated you that way." Bella responds, "Thank you Carlisle. That actually means a lot to me that you guys weren't in on it. I do need to tell you something else though.." He chuckles nervously and says, "What more could there be?"

Bella giggles a little and says, "I know.. it's a lot, but I have decided that I am denying Edwards mate claim for the reasons that I told you. The engagement is off and I will send him the ring to your Forks home. I'm going to be changed and staying where I'm at now indefinitely. Charlie knows that I'm out of town for awhile and the wolves will be watching over him."

Carlisle responds, "Now that is a lot. I understand why you are doing it and I even agree with you. I am nervous about what is going to happen with Edward. I don't know that he will take this very well." She says, "Don't tell him I am going to be changed. Just say that I called and I'm staying with friends for awhile until we figure out how to talk to him." I ask her for the phone and she says, "I think Jasper needs to talk to you again. I love you Carlisle. Take care." He sniffs and says, "I love you too. You are always welcome. Remember that." I know he's taking this hard. He thinks of her like a daughter and was looking forward to her joining the coven.

I take the phone and say, "Hey Carlisle, I know this is a lot to take in all at once. Perhaps you can tell Edward that Bella called and spoke to you and that we are staying away because we found out that the newborn army has her scent and she is safer hidden away until the danger is over. Perhaps that will keep him at bay until we handle the Victoria situation. What do you think?" Carlisle clears his throat and answers, "That's exactly what I'll say. Thank you Jasper for everything you are doing to help Bella. We will miss you both dearly. Please keep in touch okay?" I smile and say, "Absolutely. Take care Carlisle."

The line is dead. I look at Bella and say, "Well, that went a whole lot better than I expected. Why don't you go take care of whatever grooming you need to do before the change. Fred and I are going to go for a hunt. We'll be back in an hour or two." She walks up and gives me a hug before she says, "That sounds like a plan. I'm glad you thought of it. Thank you.. For everything." She goes to her room and I turn to the others and grab Fred's hand and say, "Hold down the fort. We'll be back in a bit."

Char says, "Sure thing Major. Everything will be fine." Peter winks at me and grabs Char's hand and says, "We'll just watch a movie till y'all get back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Char smacks him and says, "Idiot!" I laugh as Fred and I are out the door for what is hopefully, the first of many hunts together.

A/N _Lotsa stuff happening here! I'm working on the next chapter already. I broke it up cause I didn't want it to get confusing. Tell me what you think! Remember... all the mistakes are mine :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Surprise Feelings**_

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC.**_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 6:

Fredpov

Geez.. The more Bella talked about Edward the more I felt bad for her.. Protective too. I want nothing more than to give him a good knuckle punch to the nuts. I'm glad that she has taken the opportunity to step back and fix it though.. I couldn't imagine marrying someone just to be kept alive. That's just fucked up right there. As if she'd say no?

I'm looking forward to my hunt with Jasper. Maybe he can teach me a few things and we can talk privately for a bit. I kinda want to get my story out of the way.. just in case. I know when he sends me reassurance and I appreciate it, but I'd still like to get this out of the way. It's like a monkey on my back. I won't feel comfortable till I tell it.

Bella just went to go take care of whatever it is she needs to do so, Jasper grabbed my hand and said, "Hold down the fort. We'll be back in a bit." I know the others said something back, but I was too distracted by his touch until he dragged me outside. We stop at the treeline and he says, "Do you wanna talk or hunt first?" Hmm.. "Well, I was wondering if you had any hunting tips for me since I'm kinda new to all this. We can talk after.." He smiles and says, "Sure, just remember that carnivores taste a little bit better than herbivores. Follow me."

With that he takes off into the night. I mask us both thinking it will make things a little bit easier and follow along at a distance. He is a pure predator in his movements. I hear a heartbeat nearby so, I silently go up into a tree to watch as he stalks his prey. Jasper's almost feline with his grace as he moves to pounce. I'm mesmerized by him as he grabs onto the wolf and snaps its neck in one swift movement and drinks deeply. His eyes meet mine and I'm lost. Slowly, I climb down from my spot and approach him carefully. His eyes never leave mine and the closer I get; I feel him send me feelings of calm so, I know it's okay. He stops and puts the wolf down carefully and licks his lips and says, "Not a drop spilt. Do you think you are ready for a go?"

I keep moving slowly as my eyes move from his eyes to his mouth and I'm a step away when I lean forward and lick his chin and say, "You missed a drop. Now it's my turn." I back away from him and run off to the next heartbeat almost feeling like it's my own because I know that if I had a heartbeat it would be beating out of my chest right now. Not sure how it happens, but I always seem to get mesmerized by him somehow.

In the distance, I can hear it past the trees so, I go up and wait. When my prey gets close enough I pounce and mimic Jasper's method the best I can. As I drink I feel his eyes on me so I look up and he walks forward slowly and says, "That was poetry in motion. You did well." I finish and take a moment to bury my kill because I feel that it's the right thing to do and say, "Thank you, but I learned it by watching you."

He laughs and says, "I loved those commercials! I can't believe you just used that line on me!" I snicker a little and say, "Yea, I know. Cheesy. Can't help it. Do you wanna talk now or hunt a bit more?" Jasper sobers up and says, "I'd like to talk if you are ready. I've been feelin some conflicting emotions from you all day. Are you having second thoughts or doubts about us?" I look down and grab his hands and say, "Not exactly doubts about us. Doubts about me and whether or not you will still be interested after you hear my story." He tenses up and squeezes my hand and says, "Don't ever doubt me, but please. Share with me. I'm willing to bet that I have some of the same fears."

I pull him over to a fallen tree and have a seat. He sits next to me and I start. "Well, I may as well go first. My story is a lot shorter than yours.. I am half Native Canadian and half Irish. My mother met my father on a trip to the States. They jumped into a relationship and married in Vegas. My mother slept around and left my father.. my father's family disowned both my mother and I and I lived with her as she did drugs and slept through the neighborhood. Her boyfriends never stayed around for very long and when they did come around.. they usually weren't very nice. I hit a growth spurt and grew freakishly fast and spent most of my teen years hiding from bullies and my mother's conquests. I tried to go to my father, but he was killed a few years before and no one ever bothered to tell me about it. I wanted out so bad.. and buried my head in books throughout school. When I graduated high school I went as fast as I could to the University where I majored in biology. I found some of the same problems with other students there. You know the rest." I feel so incredibly stupid. I know his story is a lot longer and more interesting than mine. I'm just a dorky wimp who got beat up a lot.

Jasper pulls me into a hug and says, "Thank you for telling me. I know that wasn't easy for you and that was terrible. You are intelligent, funny and have a big heart. I know all of that for sure in the short time that I've known you. The control you have as a newborn is unparalleled by any that I've ever known and I believe your beautiful heart and intelligence is the driving force behind it. You are also very powerful and have an amazing gift. Never doubt yourself with me because I'm hooked. I just hope after I share my story and show you my scars that you will still want to stay with me."

I look at him and can see the honesty in his eyes and feel the truth behind his words and say, "Thank you.. you don't know how much that means to me. Usually, people treat me like I'm defective. I've never told anyone the whole story before. I can tell you that I heard your story when you told Bella and I am fine with everything.. it was part of what drew me to you to be honest. I am a bit curious about your scars though."

He looks at me incredulously and says, "Have you been in relationships before? You do realize that you are amazingly beautiful. I can't imagine people not throwing themselves at your feet." It's my turn to look at him incredulously and I let out a full out belly laugh and I'd have tears down my face if I could cry and I say, "Now that is the funniest thing I've heard in a long time! No, I have never dated.. honestly, I was too busy hiding from getting my ass kicked half the time and the other half my face was in a book."

Jasper laughs uncomfortably as he leans forward and touches my cheek with the back of his hand and says, "Their loss is my gain. I just hope you are not disgusted by my scars." I grab his hand and hold it to my face. I close my eyes and kiss his palm and say, "Show me." He smiles shyly and removes his shirt. He is nervous I can tell.. he actually thinks I'd reject him. That's insane.

He is looking down and I move closer to touch a scar near his collar bone and whisper, "You've been through so much. And have seen so much." I experimentally send him my feelings of awe and love. Because I do. I love what I know about him and I love the hope that I feel when I think of us together. He looks up into my face with a huge smile and says, "Amazing.." He was going to say something else, but I'm done talking for the moment and cut him off with a kiss to end all kisses.

I back away and say, "You gave me my first kiss. I look forward to many more firsts with you." He smiles shyly and says, "Honestly, that has got to be the hottest thing I ever heard. I can't fucking wait, but we'll move at your pace." I laugh and say, "I'm 20, male and you are fucking hot.. my pace is going to be pretty fucking fast." He growls and says, "Perhaps we can find something to keep ourselves busy while Bella is changing cause we don't have time right now. I do plan on teaching you how to fight as well. You will never be a victim again either. I'll make sure of it."

I groan because I know he's right. We gotta get back and I say, "I'll hold you to that." He gets up and offers me his hand and says, "Hold me to what?" I get up and move close enough to touch noses and say, "All of it. Just one question." Jasper's nose is touching mine and he looks from my eyes to my lips and says, "What's that?" I lick my lips and say, "So.. us is officially us then?" His eyes quickly meet mine. Noses still touching and he says, "You are so fucking _MINE_." He punctuates his statement with another kiss that we get lost in until he pulls back and says, "Good?" I grin and say, "Incredible, Let's go!" With that I take off and he chases me home. I'm sure we could have hunted some more but we needed to have that conversation. We'll have plenty of time when Bella is changing.

Jasperpov

My god.. When Fred told me his story I understood his feelings perfectly well. He has never had a positive male role model in his life. His mother never treated him like the most important thing or protected him the way she should have and he spent his entire life getting beat up, put down or let down. To be honest, I don't know how he isn't cynical and angry at life. Instead he is a pure, gentle and caring soul. I know because I can feel all of his emotions and they are truly impressive.

Between Peter and myself I hope to give him the positive male role models that he has missed in his life and I planned to give him everything that he has never had before. A true family to love him and teach him the way he should have had his entire life. It is going to be very difficult for me not to be over protective of him.. The same with Peter, Char and even Bella when they find out his story. His mother will be lucky if they don't hunt her down and torture her to death. I know I want to.. He's been through so much. My demon is also very happy that he is untouched. That plus the facts that he is beautiful inside and out, he accepted my scars without hesitation, is incredibly intelligent, gifted, powerful, and controlled makes me feel like I hit the mate lottery. Dang!

We finally get back to the house and everyone was waiting in the den again. Bella gets up and says, "How'd everything go?" I smile reassuringly and say, "Fan-fucking-tastic!" Fred laughs and has a seat on the couch. Bella raises her eyebrow at me and I grin. She smiles and says, "Well alright. You ready to do this? I'd like to get started before all my hair grows back." Ew.. I snicker and say, "Keep your pants on." I look to Fred, Peter and Char and say, "You guys good? You wanna come with?"

Char speaks up and says, "I'd like to go if that's okay with you Sug. We can all take turns sitting with you until it's over." Peter walks up besides Char and says, "Yea that's a good idea Dollface. You sure are sweet as pie aren't ya." Oh boy.. Peter must be in the dog-house. Fred laughs and says, "I'm in." I grab his hand and pull him to me and say, "Lead the way Darlin."

Bella starts walking ahead of us and says, "I don't know why, but it feels like we are going to recess." I snicker and say, "Single file, no rushing." She giggles and gets on top of her bed and lays down. Then she sobers up and asks, "Hey Jasper?" I feel her unease and send her some comfort. She smiles and asks, "Do you think you can cover up my scar from James and Edward? I don't want either of their mark on me." I nod in understanding and say, "Sure thing. I'll bite you here and I'll cover their mark. You ready?" She smiles nervously and Char goes to her other side and says, "It's okay. Do you mind if I hold your hand?"

Bella nods and I move her hair from the side of her neck and bite. I don't drink and strangely I don't feel any bloodlust. I just push my venom in and seal the wound then I move to her wrist. I hold her hand till my face is in front of the spot and say, "We won't let you ever become a victim again." Everyone says, "That's right." I pull her wrist to my mouth and carefully line my teeth up with the mark before I bite and push in more venom. She doesn't scream she just smiles and closes her eyes and whispers, "Thank you.." If I couldn't feel her emotions I'd think she fell asleep.

Char says, "Why don't y'all go out and relax from your long trip. Peter and I will sit with her for the first shift." I get up and grab Fred's hand and pull him with me and say, "We'll be back in a few hours." Peter winks at us and I just grin and say, "Come on, let's go finish.. unpacking." Fred looks between Peter and I and says, "Yes, the unpacking. Let's go."

We go to our room and we hear Char and Peter laughing as we leave. That's fine. Let them laugh. I'm going to enjoy unpacking like never before. We make it to our room and Fred shuts the door and says, "I've masked us. They probably won't even be able to find the room if they try." He stalks forward and pushes me towards the bed. I fall on my ass and look up at him and say, "What about the unpacking?" He laughs and says, "Fuck the luggage. Seriously."

My eyes widen as he sends me all of his lust.. dang he's a quick study. I send him back my lust and he only gets more aggressive and says, "Too many clothes." He rips my shirt and I shrug it off as I tear his. I lean back on my elbows and take in the full view of his thin and muscular form that doesn't have a single blemish or scar and whisper, "Perfection." He shrugs and goes for my button fly using the wrist-pull method to get it open in one swift movement and kisses me as I flip our positions and go for his fly.

He says, "More." So I give in and we are naked within seconds. In this position I grab onto both of our erections and rub them together and stroke as I send back all of my lust to him. His eyes are closed as he writhes beneath me and I hold off his release because I want it to be that much better when I finally let him. I'm in complete control when he whispers, "I want you to mark me.. please.." Oh fuck me. There goes that control. I let go and we both come with a growl as I strike. I mark him on his left side.. He takes it as cue and marks me as well at the same time. We both lick the wounds and I move experimentally and he says, "Sticky. Wanna hit the shower?" I think I've created a monster and couldn't be happier.

I smirk and say, "Shower or bath?" He kisses me and his head falls back with his eyes closed and says, "Both. Just one question." I move back and hope I didn't do anything wrong when he says, "Why did you mark me on the other side?" I let out my breath and answer, "I gave you the mates mark. Not the maker's mark that I gave Bella. The left side is closer to your heart.. to our kind, it means that you are taken." He absently runs his finger over the mark he gave me and says, "Then I'm glad I marked you on the left as well. That was fucking incredible by the way. I can't wait till we really get started!" The smile on my face won't fade. I get up and hold my hand out to him and say, "Wanna start with a shower?" That's how we spent the next four hours. Enjoying each other to the fullest. We can unpack later..

A/N _I know Fred's background is different here than it is in Could I Disappear. So is Fred for that matter. I am going for an entirely different feel to this story for a few reasons. This Fred is not as confident, but he is the same sweetheart. I did my best to give him a background that was more inline with the personality changes I'm writing here. I also wanted the Whitlock coven to be more of a familial dynamic because there is not going to be any poly. Hopefully.. I am pulling off the changes in a good way. Not very confident in writing lemons yet either.. I'm trying to learn what is okay to write about. I think the story is moving along nicely. Hope you like it! Let me know!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Surprise Feelings**_

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC.**_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 7:

Fredpov

The last couple of weeks have been amazing! Typically, people that have been dealt my hand do not tend to be very optimistic, but I have to say that things have never looked brighter from my perspective. Jasper is quickly becoming the center of everything to me. I'm not a poet or anything so, I never imagined that I was capable of having these kind of feelings before. And oh does he have a way with feelings..

I like to remember when Bella was changing and we rotated shifts with Char and Peter for three days. Each one of us did our best to talk to her, hold her hand and be there for her while she was quietly transforming. It was the closest to a positive family experience that I have ever had and I'll cherish it always.

It was late in the evening when she finally awoke and we were all sitting there waiting for her to open her eyes. Between my masking and Jasper's emotional cocktail that he sent her she was very much in control as she awoke. She smiled brightly and said, "Good morning!" Then she stretched and moved slowly to the sitting position and asked, "What's for breakfast?" Jasper chuckled a bit and answered, "Well Darlin that depends on your personal preference. Fred and I prefer to stick with the animal diet, but Peter and Char prefer to stick to the scum of the earth or the elderly and dying as a mercy."

Bella played with the hem on her shirt. A nervous habit that I noticed from when she was human.. She looked up and said, "Honestly guys.. I'd like to try both. Starting with human if I could. I feel like if I'm going after the scum of the earth.. I will be helping my dad out in a strange way. I also like the idea of a mercy kill. There are too many people suffering because their loved ones just don't want to let go."

Frankly I was a little bit surprised and perfectly fine with whatever she chose to do. Jasper smiled at her and said, "That's fine. Nothing wrong with that. Feeding is a personal choice and I'd never tell you how to go about something that mainly effects you. With that said though.. Peter and Char will be in charge of teaching you to hunt." She smiled and looked at Peter and Char who were both grinning widely at her. Peter stepped forward and said, "Sugar, don't you worry about nothin. We'll teach you everything you need to know. I think you will have better control because you won't be fighting the thirst as much."

He stopped and looked at me then continued, "We all aint like Fred the prodigy over here." Jasper laughed loudly, I rolled my eyes and Char smacked him saying, "I'm warnin you. You better be on your best behavior or you're cut off!" I winced.. Harsh. Everyone except Peter laughed at her antics.

I think back on that time fondly because we spent it getting to know each other and bonding. Bella took to human hunting with enthusiasm. She loved the idea of capturing violent offenders and helping her daddy. She often said that she was doing a public service and that it made her feel good. Because of her diet choice she did in fact have a lot of control. She wasn't quite ready to be in enclosed spaces or travel any long distances yet, but she did not lose it when a human was around in an open space either.

I don't know why exactly I have the amount control that I do, but I have a feeling it has something to do with how separate I have always kept myself from humanity. Well.. I participated in school and that sort of thing, but I was always separated and in the shadows from people in general. I feel like it is not that difficult a decision to continue to separate myself. Most people really do disgust me. That may have something to do with it too? When you are on the outside of everything you tend to become a people watcher and as such you learn things. Some of those things you wish you could unlearn.. Whatever it is though; I won't hit a gift horse in the mouth.

Jasper says that he had control issues himself up until recently. He even attacked and went after Bella last year. He believes that being away from a coven of animal drinkers, one of which who was fighting the thirst for their singer daily and not feeling the rest of the Cullen's thirsts; then feeling my lack of bloodlust is helping. He also said that since we claimed each other he seems to have more personal calm and control over his ability. I think we should claim each other again to make sure. I want to be thorough.

Peter, Char and Jasper also really took it upon themselves to take Bella and I under their wings. We trained to fight daily and practiced using our gifts in different and unique ways. When he was not needed, Peter would take off to do recon missions in order to see what Victoria and the Cullens were up to. All in all he went on 2 solo missions and came back ready to fight.

Eventually Peter, Char and Bella all had violent reactions to my story as well when I finally worked up the nerve to share it with them. According to Char, "Any mother who does not protect her child with everything she that she is; deserves to have her ovaries removed. Aggressively. I volunteer. Peter.. get the car." It took both Jasper and I, a good two hours to get her to calm down and see that Bella needed her here. I placated them by offering that we could pay my mother a visit another day.

We also kept in touch with Carlisle and Bella continued to call her father too. It is getting to that time where she is going to have to fake her death so we really need to try to see what we could do about the Edward situation. We don't need him flying off the handle like he did before in Voltura.

Right now I'm just relaxing and reminiscing about some of my more fond recent memories in the den with Jasper waiting for the others to get back from their hunt. I lean my head back on Jasper's lap and he asks, "What are you thinkin 'bout so seriously huh?" He's running his fingers through my hair and scratching the base of my scalp. It feels like heaven. I grin and say, "Oh just the past few weeks in general. It has been great. I'm not sure, but I think this must be what having a family feels like."

He smirks and says, "Yea, we do get along pretty well for a coven. We may go our separate ways at one point.." I immediately panic and he says, "Not_ us_ as in you and I separate.. I mean _us _as in you and I goin off on our own for a bit. Sorry babe. You're stuck with me. Can't get rid of me that easily." I relax into his lap and say, "I really don't want to think about a time without you again." He smiles before he sends me his love and lust and leans down for a kiss as everyone comes in the room. Peter says, "Alright, break it up. We got stuff to talk about."

Jasper continues to kiss me sending me his amusement at Peter's impatience. He finally backs away with a grin and says, "What's the rush Captain?" Peter stands there looking serious. I sit up and Jasper sobers immediately and says, "Report."

Jasperpov

I can feel Peter's apprehension, anger and need to kill. That immediately snaps me out of my Fred haze and I tell him to report. He starts to pace a little when Char puts her hand on his arm. He stops to look at her and sighs. He says, "Alright. Get comfortable. I'll report and we'll figure out what to do from there."

Fred is holding my hand on the sofa then Bella and Char sit on the other side of him. Peter is the only one standing so he takes a seat on the chair diagonal to me and begins, "Sorry, I needed to hunt before I could report. Are y'all ready?" Everyone nods and says yes so he begins..

"As y'all know I have gone on a couple of recon missions on my own. Because of Edward's strange behavior I decided to hack into his phone and I was also watching the rest of the Cullens and Victoria's progress as well." He stops and rubs his temple as if staving off a headache and I say, "What is it?"

He gets up and starts pacing and says, "Edward hired Victoria. When the Volturi gave Sugar orders to be changed he decided that he needed a large distraction in order to take what he wanted without losing face with his family.." Bella gets up and loudly says, "What are you talking about?! What did he really want?" Fred pulls Bella down to sit between him and Char. I send her some calm and say, "Continue." On the outside I am calm, but inside I am seething.. fury is not a strong enough word to encompass how I feel right now.

Peter looks at Bella with an apology in his eyes as he continues, "What he really wants is your blood Bella. You are his singer after all. Apparently, he has been trying to come up with a way to get ahold of your blood without losing face with his Coven. Carlisle especially. This is absolutely premeditated on his part." Bella seems to be in shock and I try to send her some comfort. She says, "It's fine. I'm fine. Please continue. How did you find out? What info do you have?"

He sighs a bit and answers, "In the first recon mission when I noticed him acting strange and spending a lot of time texting on his phone. That was when I decided to hack into it. Just out of curiosity if nothing else. I discovered that his texts were back and forth with Victoria. The deal is that he pays her for her services to get you to him alive and she still gets her revenge for James. He is paying half up front and half when the job is done. I also found copies of the funds transfer."

Bella is tapping her foot and I can feel her anger. I can feel everyone's anger. I need them to calm down so I don't lose my shit and say, "I need you guys to calm down. Bella is safe and we can do nothing until we know the complete story. Please.. Calm down and let him finish." At that I send out feelings of calm to the entire group. Fred squeezes my hand and sends me his reassurance.

Peter says, "Right. Thank you Major." He looks at all of us in the eye one at a time and says, "Sugar leaving put a wrench in the works. Now Victoria has the attention of the Volturi with her out of control newborns and Eddie boy is freaking out because he already paid her half up front to do the job. He's afraid of what would happen if the Volturi got involved.. He may try something stupid to get her to come out of hiding before any more attention is put on Seattle."

Now my foot is tapping.. I'm having a hard time right now and say, "What is your recommendation Captain?" He looks at Bella and says, "I have a feeling that if he has a way to contact you he will do something stupid to get you to go to him. Sugar. I know you won't like it, but do not call or contact him or your family until further notice. It will put your family in danger." I nod and say, "He's right. As long as he has no way to get the message to you he cannot send the threat."

Fred puts his hand on my knee to get me to stop tapping and asks, "What are the implications of getting the Volturi involved?" Char answers, "The Volturi would most likely punish him with a sentence of serving the guard. They'll cut his bonds with the Cullens and require him to feed on our natural food source. If Sug had a mate who fought the sentence it could actually mean death, but with Aro's collecting ways I'm almost positive that he'd trap Edward into a long service contract severing ties with Carlisle. Victoria and the out of control newborns will surely be put down because it is against the law to create newborn armies."

Peter chimes in she's right, "I'm not sure Edward is all there anymore and I think that is what you picked up on Fred when he originally made you anxious. As a people watcher you learned body language and behaviors. Especially in regards to people who are potential threats." Fred nods and says, "Yea, that makes perfect sense because I knew something was off, but not what. What are we going to do?"

Peter sighs and rubs his temple again and says, "I think, I should contact my friend who is on the guard and we should report this. Otherwise, we look like guilty participants because we didn't report it. Fred will be safe because he is the Major's mate, but I'm afraid the rest will likely be put down.. It would be good if we conferenced Carlisle to see what he would like to happen with Edward. He could help reign Edward in when he finally sees his plans failing. That way he won't have the opportunity to go after your family Sugar. What do y'all think?"

A/N_ So what do y'all think.. hmmm?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Surprise Feelings**_

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC.**_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 8:

Bellapov

I think I'm in shock.. Yea that must be it. Edward never planned on changing me at all. He was just biding his time so that he wouldn't lose face with Carlisle and the others as he milked my veins like a cow. Didn't anyone ever tell him that it's not good to play with your food? On some level I think I knew because of how he acted towards me but I ignored all the red flags. Dazzled by what I now recognize as being drawn into his hunting instinct. I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear Peter say, "That way he won't have the opportunity to go after your family Sugar. What do y'all think?"

Everyone is looking at me expectantly and I say, "Come again? I'm sorry.. I think I'm in shock. Is that possible for a vampire?" Jasper sends me some soothing vibes and I thank him. Char says, "You know.. maybe not like a human, but sure we can certainly need a few to absorb something traumatic. This shit with your ex counts as pretty fucking traumatic too." She hugs me to her side and I say, "Thanks Char. I think I'll come to terms with it on my own time. What was the plan again? Do I need to do anything?"

Peter sighs and says, "Well, I was saying that I think I should contact my friend who is on the guard and we should report this. So, we don't look guilty because we didn't report it. Fred is safe because he's the Major's mate, but I'm afraid the rest of the newborns will likely be put down.." I begin to cry tearlessly because I feel responsible for those deaths. Jasper says, "Darlin.. I can feel what you're feelin and you are not responsible for those newborns. If you want to play the blame game.. blame Edward and Victoria for their plan." I nod and say, "I know, but I wish they all didn't have to die. I just feel so horrible about the whole thing."

It was Fred's turn because he squeezed my side before he said, "I know what and how you are feeling, but think of it this way.. Everything happens for a reason. It was fate. If not for their idiotic plan.. I most likely would not have met my mate. My other half. I'm not saying it was okay what they did. I'm saying that some good came out of it and maybe we should be thankful for the one small silver lining." He's right and I say, "Absolutely, I know that I can't imagine life without you as my friend, my brother now that I know you. For that I am certainly thankful. Thanks for showing me a ray of light in the shitty situation." Jasper is smiling proudly and I whisper, "Thanks guys.. all of you. I wouldn't change anything as long as I have you all as my family."

Peter grins and says, "I'm glad we're all realizing what we've gained here. Now we just gotta figure out how to lose two giant pains in the ass! Are you on board with calling the Volturi to let them know?" I nod and say, "Yea it makes the most sense. Who is your friend on the guard?" He smiles wide and says, "Char and I ran into Dmitri when he was on one of his own recon missions on Maria. I informed and helped him get info for awhile."

This must be news to Jasper because he looks shocked and says in his Major voice, "You are going to have to tell me more about this later, but let's get back on topic. You should call your friend and let him know that we'd like to report the newborn activity in Seattle and who the brains behind the operation is. I agree that we should also get Carlisle's feedback in regards to Edward. If anyone can keep him from doing something stupid.. I think Carlisle would be the only one. I'm sure Carlisle would want to end this as peacefully as possible."

Fredpov

Everyone's talking quietly about Carlisle and what to say while I consider what all has been said. I can almost feel Jasper's apprehension and concern about what Peter was doing with this Volturi guard member.. They can't be that bad can they?

Bella seems to slowly be accepting of how things are and how they are going to have to be. I know it is a hard pill to swallow, but she has not seen the newborns. It will be a mercy to put them out of their misery. Huh.. maybe I'll put it to her like that? "Hey Bella.." She stops talking to Char, they both look at me mildly concerned and she says, "What's up Fred?"

I smile to put their concerns at ease and say, "I just wanted to let you know that I saw those newborns. I woke up amongst them. Taking them out will be putting them out of their misery. They are wild, mostly driven by the need to kill, violent, incoherent and mostly incapable of an actual conversation. Honestly, I am grateful that I have my gift or I would have been chewed-up and spit out.. I don't want you to feel upset about them. Think of it more like doing a public service. You know.. taking the bad guy out?" She is quiet for a moment. Surely processing then she smiles at me and says, "Thank you Fred. That actually does make me feel a bit better about it."

Jasper squeezes my hand and I look up to see the concern written all over his face. He knows what it is like to awaken in that madness. I smile at him and say, "I made it out of there and I cannot wait to do my part in taking Victoria and Edward down. When are we making the call?!" Everyone stops and looks at me and I grin, "What?" Jasper laughs and says, "Okay. Let's get the show on the road. I think we are all in agreement on our next step. Captain. Go call your Volturi friend. I'm going to call Carlisle right now." Peter nods, gets up and walks out of the room as he pulls his phone out.

I look at Jasper and send him my feelings of love and confidence. He grins at me as he pulls out his phone and calls using speaker phone. "Carlisle speaking." I snicker at the odd greeting and Jasper rolls his eyes as he says, "Hey Carlisle. Is this a good time? Do you have a few?" Carlisle is quiet for a moment and we hear some shuffling around then he says, "Sure thing Jasper. Is everything okay?"

Jasper and Bella went into everything that Peter discovered on his individual recon missions. To say Carlisle was distraught was an understatement. He offered to assist in anyway he could. When Jasper realized that Carlisle was going to be agreeable he put it out there.. "Carlisle. Because there is a newborn army being created we decided it would be best to report our findings to the Volturi. We both know how this will end for Edward if we cannot get him to cooperate."

Carlisle hmm'd and said, "Yes, I agree. How can I help?" It was Bella who answered, "They believe that he may do something rash to get me to come home. Can you look out for my dad? Maybe warn the wolves?" Carlisle answered, "Of course. We do not anymore innocent lives to be destroyed because of Edward's actions. I'll also put Alice on Edward alert. He won't be able to get around her gift as easy if she is actively focusing on him primarily."

Jasper said, "Thank you Carlisle. The idea is that Bella will have to cut off all contact. If Edward cannot make a threat. He won't follow through. Instead, we'd like to arrange a time when she will be coming home. Most likely that will be the same day we arrange the Volturi to take out Victoria's newborns. This way the threat is down to one and we can handle one with little to no casualties or violence."

Carlisle says, "Alright. That actually sounds like an excellent plan. The least amount of mayhem, the better. On my end I'll start making arrangements for us to move from Forks at a moments notice. I appreciate you calling me on this. Thank you." Everyone says goodbye because it's on speaker.

Shortly later, Peter comes walking back into the room. He says, "Alright. Dmitri and a team will come and scope out the situation. They will be here in two days. I think we should adjourn for now and take some time to relax. How 'bout y'all?"

Bella hops up and gives Peter a giant hug and says, "Yes! Now you need to teach me your arm wrestling tricks. I wanna be ready for Emmett when I see him!" Char yells, "Oh noo.. Hell no! You two outside! I won't have none of that in my house.. last time we had to buy new plaster and paint. I hate that smell. Let's go!" She starts physically pushing them towards the back door then Jasper chuckles quietly and I say, "Wanna go unpack?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I get up and grab his hand. Pulling him up with me and tell the others, "We're gonna go unpack." Everyone laughs loudly and I put on the face of innocence; which only makes them laugh harder.

Heh. I pull him with me to our room. Once we're in there I lock the door and I throw out as much want, need and lust that I can pull off. That's right. Jasper often talks about cocktails of emotions. He can send them out so, I figured that I can just as easily throw them back. Hehe..

He growls low and asks, "Are you sure you wanna be playin with fire?" I just walk towards him as I unbutton my shirt and let it drop on the way over to him. I stopped inches from his face while I undo my fly and leave it down. I'm goin commando today so he can see the base of my cock clearly because of how low my jeans are slung. My hands are behind my back as I lean forward and ghost my nose across his jawline and I whisper, "Absolutely. Actually, I wanted to try something. You game?"

Jaspers eyes close and I can tell that he is centering himself; then he grins widely when he replies, "What do you have in mind?" I smile and reply, "Well, you're an empath.." He just raises and eyebrow as if sayin, "And?" I chuckle and say, "Well.. What do you think would happen if we cut off some of your other senses?" He starts to unbutton his shirt and I pause his hands with mine; waiting for his answer. He finally says, "I'm intrigued.. how exactly do you plan on doin that?"

It's my turn to grin and I go over to the bedside table and pull out my scarf and a couple of belts. His eyes widen and I say, "No worries. We cannot actually harm each other remember? I have nothing painful in mind. I just want to take away your sight, and ability to feel with your hands.. I may even use my gift on you to see how that works." He looks unsure as he asks, "How do you plan to use your gift on me?"

I respond quietly as I begin to tie the scarf on his eyes, "Well, this scarf and these belts are nothing to us. We both know that you could easily tear them. I want you to control yourself, because if you tear them.. I have to stop. Game over.." He nods in agreement and I pull him to the bed and say, "Just go with it. You won't be disappointed." He smirks and I get started by masking myself to him.. scent and all. Without seeing me he has no idea of what's coming. He's instantly startled and is going to speak when I gently touch his lips with my finger which makes him jump slightly and I whisper, "Trust me."

He visibly relaxes so I quickly turn off the lights to enhance the darkness a bit. I walk back over and slowly finish unbuttoning his shirt as I speak softly to him saying, "When I first saw you that day training the wolves I was mesmerized by your ability, strength and your beauty. Scars and all.." This is where I push the shirt onto the floor and say between light kisses on some of his more prominent scars, "These scars show me your strength. Your power and will to survive.." His head falls back and I move my hands to his fly and kiss the mark that I gave him and say, "Then we realized that we are mates. Two halves.." I push his pants down, pull them off and turn him around facing the bed so, I can lead him to where I want him; facing the headboard.

I grab his left hand and whisper, "We are decades apart.." I bind his left wrist to the headboard and move onto the right whispering again, "Yet so perfectly matched.. soul-mates.." I tied his right wrist in the same position, shoulder's width apart. I lightly trail my fingers across his surprisingly broad shoulders and quietly say, "For over 160 years, you have felt everything from everyone whether you wanted to or not and I cannot imagine what that would be like so I want to take it away so that all you feel is me." As I was speaking I slowly moved behind him just inches apart and punctuated my sentence with the lightest of kisses to the back of his neck just behind his ear. Jasper's forehead is resting on the headboard and he groans.

The idea is for him to become absolutely lost in sensation that everything else ceases to exist for the moment. There is no Victoria, newborns or Edward. There is only this moment.

I have myself masked still so he cannot fully sense my physical presence unless I am touching him. My scent is also masked so he cannot scent how close or far I am from him. As he is resting his head on the headboard I lean forward ever so slightly and remove my jeans just barely touching his skin as I do so. He shivers so I lick his lower ribs up to the back of his right shoulder. Skin ghosting over him the entire time. I move back and surprise him on the left side with a kiss to the cheek as I lightly grasp his member and whisper, "Are you having fun yet?"

He simply nods and I can tell that he is where I need him to be so I back away and tap his knees until they are shoulder width apart. I get onto my knees behind him resting my member in the cleft of his ass and lean slightly forward to kiss his mark again and say, "You are mine." With that I back away completely and change position so that I can lick his length without touching him. He gasps in shock at the feel of my wet tongue and I work him slowly, languidly until he is shaking with need and stop. Not moving away entirely; I grab the lube from the dresser and begin to lick his length again until I reach the tip and grab the pre-come with the tip of my tongue at the same time as I begin to prepare him with my right hand and massage his balls with my left. Not once touching his cock with anything but my tongue.

Jasper is shaking and groaning. His muscles are tense trying not to break his bindings as I use some of the lubricant on myself. I positioned myself behind him, reaching around to grip his length with some of the lube in my hand and quietly ask, "Who do you belong to Major?" He says, "Oh god.." and I position myself near his entrance and say more firmly, "God has nothing to do with this. It was fate. Now who do you belong to Major?" He is trembling as I stroke him softly and he whispers, "You. Only you." With that I enter him slowly. Easing in a little at a time as I continue to stroke him and say, "As, I am yours Major.."

This is the first time for both of us in this position. I lean forward and lick up his back and increase the pace while he pushes back. We find a steady rhythm with each other and his back is completely arched as I pick up the pace and I say, "Feel free to break those bindings when you come." He growls loudly and rips both belts and damages the headboard as grabs around to grip my side with his left hand and reaches forward stroking himself in time with me. I push him forward and say, "Hold on." He grips the headboard again as I pick-up a brutal pace until just before I am ready to come then completely pull back my gift and send him my orgasm and everything I am feeling right now so he is saturated with it and he screams he comes all over the headboard with out either one of us touching his member.

I continue to thrust slowly and begin to back away kissing his shoulders and his back. Jasper is slumped forward and when I pull completely away he says, "Holy fucking shit.." Out of no where I feel a little insecure because I have never done anything like this before and he faces me and asks, "What the heck are you insecure about right now?" I'm looking at his chest as I say, "Well, that was my first time. I wasn't sure If I did it right." He starts laughing and I can't help, but feel disappointment and he is waving his hand at me, shaking his head. He says, "I'm an empath.." It's my turn to look at him as if saying, "And?" he chuckles and says, "I'm an empath and you just blew my fucking mind." He then pulls me into a kiss projecting all of his feelings to me and says, "You have just raised the bar. Honestly."

A smile on my face breaks free and I ask, "Ready for round two?" He grins and leans forward to kiss my neck and says, "Hell yea. Let's hit the shower next."

A/N_ Eep! Well.. there's a plan up there somewhere. Do you remember it because I forgot. I'm gonna have to reread that part. Let me know what you think.._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Surprise Feelings**_

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC.**_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 9:

Jasperpov

Holy Mother of.. Dang! I can't even finish that statement. Fred actually blew my mind yesterday. Honestly, as an empath I thought I had felt the full range of the entire spectrum of emotions. Well.. that is until yesterday of course. My gift does not shut off. I have become accustomed to the low thrum of emotional atmosphere that is always present. When he used his gift on me like that.. I do not know if he realized it, but all I felt was his touch. The thrum was gone. I felt nothing but my own emotions for the first time since I was human and then was hit by a tidal wave of ecstasy unlike anything I have ever known. We have got to explore this new development further..

At first, I was nervous about getting into a physical relationship with him because he had never experienced one before. I didn't want to push too far or too fast and overwhelm him. As it turns out. He's a prodigy in that area as well. My prodigy. Mmm..

Dang! Gotta get my head in the game. Dmitri and his team should be here today. I'm a bit nervous because I don't want Aro reading about Fred in Dmitri's memory. That is why I asked the others to not discuss his gift or Bella's at all in front of Dmitri. When he goes back Aro will see that Bella has been changed. Fulfilling that portion of her agreement. Everyone has agreed. Even Peter. Grudgingly. He likes Dmitri and does not believe he'd do anything to harm a single one of us because they are friends.

That's fine, but Aro doesn't give much regards to friendships when someone he wants is on the radar. It's not just Dmitri either. He's bringing a team.. a lot of unknowns. Too many unknowns. Fred and Bella have been asked to stay close to either Peter, myself or Char until I can get a better feel of intent from this team. My intent was never to enter or become leader of my own coven. Now that I am, I am very protective of what's mine.

When Bella was showing Fred the tricks that Peter showed her; I took the opportunity to gain some quiet time to myself out here in the garden. I'm sitting in the grass leaning back on my elbows with my hat over my eyes. I may sparkle, but fuck me if I wanna see that shit when I'm tryin to get my head together. I hear someone comin and say, "Whatever it is. No. I'm tryin to relax here." I hear a giggle and it's Char. She smiles at me and asks, "Can I join ya for a few?"

I tip my hat and say, "Ma'am." as I motion for her to join me. She sits down, laughs and asks, "What's got you all quiet and brooding over her all by yourself? Your handsome young mate is worried 'bout you." I move to get up, she grabs my arm and says, "Don't you worry 'bout nothin. Peter saw that you needed some time and started a training exercise for Sug and your boy. They're all busy. Talk to me."

Peter says he don't have a gift, but I swear he's full of shit. Fucker. At least he's got my back and I love him for it.. he's still a fucker though with that cryptic shit. I settle back down and look at her from the corner of my eye and say, "You know.. I never asked for any of this. Never wanted to lead a coven of my own. Never thought I'd find my true-mate. Never thought I'd find anything that made me _want _to live again.." She's holding my hand, rubbing her thumb in circles when she asks, "And now?" I smile wanly and respond, "And now, I'm terrified of losing it. I don't know what's going to happen with this Volturi team and it makes me nervous. Peter says he trusts them. How about you?"

Char nods then rests her head on my shoulder and says, "Honestly, you've known me how long? ..nevermind. Don't answer. A girl don't wanna talk nothin 'bout her age. It's been awhile. Leave it at that." She looks up at me sternly and I laugh at her ridiculous comment. It's not like we age or anything. Char elbows my rib and says, "You quit it. I'm serious here. We've known each other a long ass time and I'm a pretty good judge of character. Now I can't speak for the team, but I can speak for Dmitri. He's trustworthy. If you do not trust him then use your Major mojo you got goin on to figure out just how far you are willin to trust him."

I put my arm on her shoulder and we lay down in the grass. I prop my hat on my face and say, "Logically and strategically.. I know you are right. It's what I plan on doin. I just never had nothin I was afraid of losin before. I guess it's kinda messin with me." Out of no where I hear Fred say, "You are not losing a single one of us. You are it. For me anyway.. Come on and help us get ready." I sat up quickly to the sound of his voice. Char smirks at me, gets up while brushing off her clothes and says, "It was nice talkin to ya Jasper. I hope the Major will be joinin us tonight. If they're done trainin I gotta go get the others to help me get guest rooms ready." I nod. Not taking my eyes off my mate. Yea, we sparkle and it fucking sucks, but he looks ethereal to me.

Fred reaches his hand out and pulls me to my feet saying, "Let's get out of the sun. This is bullshit. You know that right?" I can't help but snicker. He always seems more angry about sparkling than being ripped out of his human life. He narrows his eyes and I widen mine saying, "What? It's just cute is all. Ow, fucker!" He kicked me! "Don't call me cute.. Bastard!" I roll my eyes 'cause his complaints only make him even more cute and I say, "Fine. You aren't cute. You're sexy and tough when you pout.. "He narrows his eyes and I put my hands up in surrender and say, "Alright alright I give up. Let's go for a walk."

He huffs cutely, grabs my hand and says, "Come on. Let's go talk about you and your not telling me when you're bothered by something; then not coming to talk to me." I can feel his underlying tones of worry, anxiety and hurt. I can't have that so, I hold onto his hand while I walk faster and say, "Alright. Let's go for a quick hunt before our guests arrive then we'll help them get the house ready." He nods and we take off.

We get to what is now _our _spot by the lake and I sit on the largest boulder. Fred approaches silently from my left and I can feel his worry so I say, "Come on. Sit with me. We'll talk." He nods and sits cross legged in front of me and says, "So, what's up?" I raise my eyebrow at him and pull him next to me and say, "To be honest, I didn't want to worry you with my thoughts and my plan backfired.." Fred looks at me through narrowed eye and I say, "Yea, I know. I should have come talk to you, but honestly.. I was trying to wrap my head around everything. This is the first time in my life that I'm feeling true fear and it's throwin me off my game somethin fierce."

He nods in understanding and says, "I know what you mean and I feel the same way." I look at him questioning and he says, "Don't you start thinking you're the only one around here who has never felt happiness like this. I love you and I'm terrified of losing you." I can feel his anxiety so I pull him closer and say, "I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings into consideration. I love you too and only wanted to protect you.. even if it's from my own troubling thoughts. Next time, I'll come to you. I do have an idea though."

Fred pulls back for a second and looks at me hopefully and I say, "I was just thinking. How would you feel if we had a Plan-B in place. Just in case.. Just for our coven?" He grins and says, "I like how you think. It's a good idea to have not only a place to retreat for only us, but also a back-up just in case everything goes belly-up. Wish I thought of it.."

I'm smilin all sorta cheesy when it hit me and I jump up. Fred looks at me like I lost it when I pull a package out of the back of my jeans keeping my hands behind my back and say, "I got something for you." He raises his eyebrow and stands up facing me and steps closer. I keep one hand behind my back holding the package and stop him with the other and ask, "Now that aint nice. What do you say?"

Fred smiles and says, "Please oh please _Major_. Can I have my surprise?" He makes that face that makes me wanna bite him.. in a good way and I have to clear my throat and answer, "That's better. Come over here." I pull him into an embrace and give him a small kiss while I put part one of the package in his hand. He smiles and backs away and looks at it like it's a puzzle. I'm getting nervous that I didn't do the right thing so I say, "Come on, You're killin me. Open it up!" He smiles sweetly as he opens it up to find a new passport wallet. He flips it open to find his new pasport, driver's license, birth certificate, social security card and a new black Amex. He sits down and looks up at me and says, "This is what I think it is?"

I sit next to him and put my arm on his shoulder and say, "I'm sorry I didn't ask. You can't use your human name any more. I hope this is all okay?" Please say it's okay. Fred smiles huge and pulls me into a mother of kisses and when he pulls back says, "This is fucking incredible! I'm honored! Thank you so much!" My relief is palatable and he looks at me with a raised brow. I just say, "Thank you for wanting to be a Whitlock with me. I also have an emergency pack for both of us with Peter's human last name William's; it's an emergency back-up for us both. There are three more things.."

Fred sends me his appreciation and looks at me with a questioning eye and I say, "Well, remember how you said you got that bag and things from that single mom?" He nods and I continue, "I sent her them back along with thanks and an anonymous deposit into her bank account." Fred's about to hop up when I stop him with my hand and say, "That's not all.. I also had my guy hunt down your human things and put them all into storage for you whenever you are ready to deal with it." He won't let me stop him this time when he crushed me in a hug and said, "Thank you so much! This means the world to me!" I smile and say, "Your welcome babe, but there's one more thing and I think I'll wait 'till we get back to the house before I give it to you."

Fred hugs me tightly and says, "Honestly, I'm not sure anything else can top what you've given me. Everything that you've done for me. Thank you. Something tells me you need a reward tonight. How would the Major like to come out and play?" Oh fuck me.. I clear my throat and warn, "Be careful what you wish for. I'm on high alert. I may not be able to hold the Major back if the Volturi team makes him nervous." He grabs my hand and pulls me behind him as we begin to walk back towards the house and says, "I can't fucking wait to meet the Major. You're my mate. I have nothing to fear. I bet it will be hot to see you in Major mode."

I can't help myself. I grab onto him and push him up against a tree and say, "In that case my mate. The Major cannot wait to meet you too. Brace yourself tonight." Fred is instantly hard and says, "Oh hell yea! Bring it Major!" He leans forward and licks from my throat up to my ear and gently bites my ear as he whispers, "Don't worry Jasper, neither of our lives were rainbows and kittens. I accept every single part of you. Good and bad. Just remember one thing.." I pull back and wait for it.. He grins wickedly and says, "You are mine. Jasper or Major.. makes no difference. Remember that."

My smile grows slowly and I say, "Well then I think it is time for the Major to make his claim on you as well. Don't say I didn't warn you though.." I back away, pull him with me and say, "Let's get on back now. I have something to give all y'all before our guests arrive and we need to help finish getting ready if there's anything left to do. Once everyone is settled for the night.. be prepared to be claimed."

Fredpov

Now that's what I'm talking about! I will finally get to see my mate in Major mode. I know he fears that I will reject the Major, but he could not be further from the truth. My mate is hot as fucking hell when he's in charge.

We make it home and Char seems a little pissed until Jasper says, "Don't give me that look. I was giving Fred his new passport and I got something for all of you." Her face brightens then Peter and Bella come walking in the room. Char runs over and hugs Peter saying, "Jasper's got something for all of us!" Peter grins and Jasper rolls his eyes then says, "Alright. Let's not make a big deal or nothin. Bella, here you go. Peter and Char.. here you go.." While they are opening their stuff Jasper turns to me and says, "I hope you like it." I open the package and there's a leather cuff bracelet with an engraved 'W' and I ask.. "What's this?"

Of course Char squeals the moment he's going to answer and runs over to kiss his cheek and says, "Thank you Jasper! I love it!" I look to see that her and Bella both have a smaller feminine version of the same bracelet and I look to Jasper and notice for the first time that he's wearing the same thing and raise my eyebrow. He looks nervously around at everyone and says, "Most established covens have their own crest. I didn't want anything fancy or nothin, but I wanted to give y'all something too. I hope you like it." Peter grins, walks up and hugs Jasper saying, "Thank you. I'll wear it with pride." Jasper is looking down shyly. Did he honestly think I'd reject something sweet like this?

I'm getting ready to pull him to me when Bella pipes in and says, "Thank you Jasper. I'd be honored to wear the bracelet. It's quite beautiful actually, but I was wondering what is this about?" I notice that she is holding out a passport wallet with a pissed off look on her face and I smile. Here we go.. Jasper replies, "Well Darlin. That would be your mandatory passport wallet filled with all of the important documents and financial access that you will need as a member of this coven. Don't you give me shit about it either. It's not a gift. It's your identification."

She huffs as if she wants to say something till Jasper pipes in, "Honestly, how did you think you were going to get by? You can't work. As coven leader it is my responsibility especially as your maker to set you up for this life. So accept it graciously and we can move on please." She closes her eyes and nods then says, "Thank you Jasper. I understand. I..I'm sorry.. I'm not trying to be difficult, but you know how I am." He walks up to hug her and says, "I sure do. That's why I nipped your argument in the bud." He squeezes lightly and backs away then says, "So, guys Fred and I were talkin and decided to come up with an emergency Plan B that is for coven members only. I want y'all to think about that for awhile then we will have a meeting when the team go to scout out Victoria's army. Understood?" Everyone nods and says, "Got it."

Jasper smirks and says, "Who's up for some 8-ball till they arrive?" I raise my hand and say, "Me! You gotta teach me!" He looks at me from the corner of his eye questioningly and asks, "You really don't know how to play?" I shake my head no. He smiles and says, "I'd be honored to teach you." Peter laughs and says, "Alright. I play winner after he teaches you!"

Char says, "Oh Lord, I gotta see this."

Bella chuckles and says, "I get winner of winner between Peter and winner." Then she looks confused and says, "Did I say that right?"

That's how we spent the nest 6 hours. It did not take long for me to learn how to play and I enjoyed every second of Jasper teaching me. By the end of it all I kicked all their asses. Peter looked at me with a suspicious look and said, "Beginner's luck. That's what that was. I demand a rematch!" Just as I was going to answer there was a knock on the door. We all looked at each other and as Peter started walking towards the door I said, "You're so on Peter.." He flips me off as he walks to the front door.

Bella sat on the left of Jasper and I sat on the right while Peter and Char welcomed our guests. They were making lots of noise and laughing and I looked sideways at Jasper. He just put his arms on Bella and my shoulder's; pulling us both neatly into his sides when they all started walking into the room.

Peter and Char were first.. Peter smirked at Jasper and said, "Alright Major. I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. Dmitri. This is his recon team who came here to help check out the Victoria situation. This is Timothy and Samantha. Neither are guard members. They work on a contractual basis for the Volturi." Jasper squeezes our shoulders before he stands, shakes Dmitri's hand and says, "It's good to meet you. Dmitri.." He nods to Timothy and Samantha and says, "I'd like to introduce to you my mate Fred and my child Bella." We both stand at his side and nod after our introduction. Still unsure about the situation so we both remain quiet.

Dmitri steps forward and offers his hand not keeping his eyes off of Bella. Uh oh.. He says, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. When Peter called, I knew I had to come out here and managed to get the kings to back off for minimal pomp and stance." Bella smiles shyly and gasps when she shakes his hand and says, "Well, I can appreciate the minimal pomp and stance. Thank you." She backs away and stands closer to Jasper's side when I step forward and offer to shake Dmitri's hand and say, "Nice to meet you D. Hopefully, we'll all get along just fine." Jasper's eyes are narrowed and I step back and nod to the other two guests.

Peter says, "Alright. We all know each other now. Let's go talk in the den. Dmitri, Timothy and Samantha; Char can show you to your rooms and you can come back to the den which is through that door when y'all are ready." All three of them nod and follow Char through the door.

Bella flops down in the big chair and says, "No.. god no. Why me? What in the fuck have I have done in my past lives? Is this a cosmic joke? Next thing you know I'm going to develop a case of hunger for bunnies only cause they're my favorite animal!" She's going on and on when Jasper looks at me sideways and I join him to hold her hand when Jasper says, "What is it Darlin?" I'm pretty sure he knows, but needs confirmation that; that is what her freakout is about. She says, "I.. I think I just met my mate.." I pull her into a hug and Peter says, "You have Sugar and everything will be fine. All that means is that there is no way in hell he will let anything happen to you. Not even the Brother's will stand a chance against him. This is a good thing.

She nods sheepishly and looks at Jasper with pleading eyes and he says, "You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to go. If he's truly your mate then he will want to make you happy. I'm sure he'll understand if you do not want to or are not ready to leave us." She seems relieved by that when we hear, "I wouldn't do anything to make you unhappy. I will leave the guard and work on contract if that is required of me, but I would not force you to move to Voltura or leave your coven." He looks down at his hands looking defeated and I say, "Jasper, Why don't we give them a moment?" Jasper looks at me then at Bella. She nods so he says, "Fine. Darlin.. the others will be joining us in the den shortly. Why don't you two go talk out in the garden for privacy." She nods and motions for Dmitri to follow her.

I grab Jasper's hand and pull him to sit in the big den chair with me and say, "I get a good feeling from him how 'bout you?" He nods and I say, "Then we shouldn't worry. I believe Peter when he says that this is a good thing. Another layer of protection. Just wait till Dmitri hears of Edward's plans for his mate." Jasper's eyes widen and he gives me the evilest smirk that I've ever seen before as he leans in to kiss me. We hear a throat clear and it's the others. Jasper says, "Bella is showing Dmitri the gardens. They'll be along shortly. Why don't we talk amongst ourselves as we wait?"

Dmitripov

After 1,000 years.. I find my mate and she's devastated because she thinks I'll pull her away from her coven. Her family. I'm not 100% filled-in on the story yet, but I know that she is in the middle of it and I will protect her the best that I can. The brothers won't be happy, but they've watched me for centuries alone. None will begrudge me finding my mate and wanting to keep her happy. Now I just have to convince her..

A/N_ I'm still writing, but I wanted to post for those of you who are waiting. Hopefully I'll have the other chapter I'm working on finished and up tonight. If not definitely tomorrow morning! Hope you like it!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Surprise Feelings**_

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC.**_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 10:

Bellapov

Of course. It really makes perfect sense for me the 'trouble magnet' to be mate of none other the tracker extraordinaire and Volturi guard member. I vaguely recall him being at the castle when I went to save Edward, but we didn't speak. Would we have known then? I'm walking slowly towards the garden as if that will make any difference in the situation. I'm looking down at the ground while we walk and I hear him say, "This is a lovely garden. Was this a group effort?" I shake my head and look up at him and say, "This is all Char's baby. Don't fuck up the roses or she _will_ hurt you."

He chuckles and his voice does things to me. Damn traitor body. We get to the gazebo area and I have a seat and motion for him to sit as well. I'm about to say something, but he starts first, "Bella.. as your mate. Your happiness means more to me than anything. I'd like to get to know you and maybe you will be comfortable and believe me when I tell you that I have no desire to steal you away from your coven. I hope you will give me a chance.." He sounds so sad and I can't help but want to make him smile.

Dmitri's actually quite attractive, strong and charming. I know he wouldn't hurt me like Edward did. I'd really like to try so I face him and respond while playing with my shirt hem, "Um.. maybe I should tell you a bit about me. You may not even want to bother.." I trail off. Not quite knowing how this mate stuff works. I know he cannot hurt me, but what if the situation is so fucked up that he can deny the mate pull? He is waiting patiently so I tell him everything. Beginning when I met Edward. Being his singer. The mate claim that Edward is surely going to bring up to the kings and everything that is happening now. Including the plot to have me kidnapped and used as a feeding sack.

I'll give him credit. He listened quietly. Only tensing up at random points until I'm done and he finally says, "Edward's claim on you is invalid. Marcus has already confirmed it when you were in the castle. Aro saw that something was not right with Edward that day and that is why he demanded that you be changed within a years time. None of the Kings predicted his current actions result.. I will tell you one thing though.." I wait patiently wishing he'd just keep talking. I love his voice so much.. I idly wonder if he'd read to me when I realize he's waiting so I nod and he says, "I will do everything I can to make this over as quickly and painlessly as possible. I won't let them get away with it if I can help it. I only hope that you give me a chance to prove myself. I do want to bother.. do you?"

He's sweet so I look up in his amazing eyes and say, "If you can deal with all my baggage and crap.. then I think I'd like that." As I speak his eyes become so intense that I have to look away. He captures my chin with his knuckle and makes me look at him as he says, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I smile and he leans in to give me the sweetest ghost of a kiss that leaves me wanting more when he backs away and says, "We should get back inside before they send a search party." Dmitri stands and offers me his elbow. I giggle and hook it with my arm and we talk about nothing in particular on the way back to the house.

We were enjoying ourselves until we heard a ruckus coming from inside I look at Dmitri and his eyes widen as we see Jasper in full out Major mode getting ready to destroy Timothy. I run inside and shield Timothy so we don't get in trouble with the Volturi and ask, "What's going on here?!" Fred is grinning as he walks up and answers, "Timothy may or may not have flirted with me then challenged Jasper's ability." My eyes widen and I look back to Dmitri and he steps forward and says, "Really Timothy? You thought it would be a good idea to flirt with the God of War's mate and then challenge him? Do you have a death wish?"

Jasper's pacing back 'n forth ready to pounce and do some damage so I ask Fred, "Hey do you think you can get him to calm down a bit? I think we should call it a night and maybe prepare for our discussion tomorrow.. What does everyone else think?" Peter and Char both nod, Samantha and a sheepish looking Timothy concede. I look to Dmitri and he asks, "I didn't have the opportunity to hunt today. Would you happen to know of any places?" I look to the others. Fred already has Jasper gone. Peter nods so I say, "Sure thing. Let's go. I'll be back later guys." And so begins my first hunt with my mate. I'm feeling strangely optimistic.

Fredpov

Major is hot. I just wanna say fuck me God of War and mean it, but I gotta get him out of here before he kills someone. He's pacing menacingly back 'n forth while the others talk. I grab his elbow and whisper quietly so only he can hear me, "Major. I think it is time for you to claim your mate. Wanna get out of here?" He stops and looks at me with intense eyes that are nothing like the loving way Jasper looks at me. These eyes have seen terrible things and protected his other half from the worst of it all. These eyes are hard and possessive. He grabs ahold of my arm and nods as he pulls me from the room.

When we get to our room he locks the door and turns to look at me slowly. His movements are all liquid as if he's ready to strike and I'm painfully hard as his eyes land on me then he finally says, "Strip. Make it slow." He grabs the chair from the corner and sits on it in the center of the room with his legs crossed at the knee and his chin resting on the palm of his hand. He's looking at me expectantly when I walk forward slowly undoing one button at a time as I stare into his eyes. When I get to the bottom button I face away from him and undo my belt. He says, "Turn around. I want to see what is mine."

Slowly I turn around and let my shirt drop from my shoulders as I pull the belt from the hoops. I snap it and toss it off into a corner. He leans back into his seat and I walk forward while undoing my pants. When I am finally standing within inches from him; I stop and stand there to slowly remove my pants. He lets loose a low growl that is fucking hot as hell and I toss my pants off into another direction. The Major demands, "Stroke yourself. Slowly." I bite my lip because this slow business is killing me and I know he knows it. I stand so that my knees are touching his and I slowly stroke myself in front of him. He sends me more lust and I can't help it when my knees buckle from the press of emotions on me. I look up to see him smirking as he uncrosses his legs and says, "I am pleased mate. Do you think it's time for a reward?"

I just nod. I don't want to break the trance of the Major. I want.. no need him to claim me and to know that all of Jasper has accepted me as his mate. He smirks and opens his legs then says, "Pull me out and suck me off." I smile and say, "With pleasure." I'm on my knees in front of him and I move forward to unbutton his pants and pull him out. He raises an eyebrow waiting while I lick up the side the way that Jasper loves and he stops me saying, "No, suck me off." Hmm.. okay maybe the Major does not like the gentile approach. I take him all until he's in my throat and do as he wishes. I take both my hands and grip the front of his jeans tightly pulling them in the front causing them to tear in half down the front of his body. He grabs my hair and stands slowly while I'm working him. He stops my motion and begins fucking my mouth. Oh god.. I send him all of my lust and he growls as he increases the pace. Experimentally I reach up to cup his balls and he smacks my hand away and increases the pace yet again. I growl low in my throat and the vibration pushes him over the edge and he comes hard. Holding my head in place until he slows down.

The Major pulls me up and says, "Did I tell you to growl?" I shake my head and he continues, "You've been a naughty mate making me come before I'm ready. Do you want to come?" I nod and he says, "Tell me." I look him in the eye and say, "I want the Major to claim me, fuck me and let me come." The grin on his face is like none that I've seen before and I'm doing my best to reign it in. Gah. He starts to unbutton and removes his shirt. Tossing it to the side as he is looking into my eyes and says, "Why should I?"

Not the question I was expecting him to ask and I have no clue how to answer then it hits me. He wants to claim me so I say, "Because I am yours. You want to claim me. You came out tonight because another dared to make a move on your mate. You want them all to know who I belong to. That's why." He nods in approval and asks, "How did you feel when that other one came onto you?" Why is he talking so much? "I felt amused. He is nothing compared to you my mate." I think he likes my answer when he stalks forward slowly and puts his hand on my throat examining my face. He smirks and says, "Yes, you were. I felt that. I also felt lust. Why?" Oh shit.. jealousy.

I answer, "The lust I felt was for you when the Major came out to play. Never doubt that. My love for you is absolute." My statement is punctuated when I send him all of my love, lust and need. He closes he eyes and looks as if he is breathing it all in as he tilts his head back and then opens his burning eyes to look at me. I'm taken aback by the intensity that I see and he says, "Yes, I can feel the truth in your words." The Major squeezes my throat ever so slightly as his hand rubs down my front and he leans forward just a bit to examine my mating mark then licks it and says, "I think we'll have improve on this mark. It needs to be bigger." With that said he pushes me until I fall back when my knees hit the bed and he tells me, "Back up and sit against the headboard." I do as he asks as he stalks towards me slowly on his knees and says, "This is about claiming. You are mine!"

The Major catches me in an amazing kiss as he gently spreads my legs before him then stops the kiss with his fingers. He puts them in my mouth and I close my eyes loving the attention from my mate. Suddenly, he removes his fingers from my mouth and uses them to prepare me and my eyes go wide. Not what I was expecting at all. He chuckles darkly and says, "Like I said.. this is about claiming." Faster than expected he pushes me back and positioned my legs and has entered me full to the hilt. My head goes back because even though this is painful he's overwhelming me with love, lust, possessiveness and adoration. It was enough to make me confident enough to push back.

He growled and increased his pace. Every muscle in my body was tight and crying for release. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I'd be crying if I could. I met him thrust for thrust and our rhythm was quickly becoming intense. I masked us both and pushed my gift as far as it could go. When his eyes widened at me I grinned and said, "Bring it Major." He narrowed his eyes and increased his pace and every push was punctuated by by his gift. I wasn't just being claimed I was being consumed. At the moment when I couldn't take it anymore I let go of my gift and sent him everything back. He roared and struck at the same moment I struck him.

It was pure, animalistic claiming and I loved every moment as I licked his wound and he licked mine. The Major didn't say anything else. He just quietly pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder breathing in our scents mixed together. I can feel a change in the room so I say, "I love you Jasper. Thorns and all. Never doubt that." I feel him smile against my shoulder and he says, "How'd you know?" I grin and say, "I could feel it. You know that was awesome right? How much do you remember when you are in Major mode?"

He lifts his head to look me in the eyes and says, "I remember everything. The only way I can think of to explain it is.. it's as if my demon.. the part of me, the animal side of me that does things I would rather not do.. he's more aggressive.. feels less. Are you sure you aren't hurt?" I can't help myself when I flip our positions so that I have him pinned and say, "I'm not only not hurt, but I'm ready for round two." Then I lick up the side of Jasper's neck and ask, "I wonder if I have a demon?"

Jasper looks at me with his adoring eyes and says, "Well.. two things. One, I'd say that we all have a bit of demon in us and I hope you never have to go through anything that will coax yours out, but if you do I will accept it and be there for you. Two, Your mark is larger now. Are you sure you're okay?" I think about that for a moment and cannot imagine the horrors that my mate has seen in his life. Most likely the same horrors that I would have seen if I didn't have my gift and stayed with that bitch Victoria. All I want to do is take his pain away.. and maybe torture Maria for awhile. I look down to seen the unneeded concern on his face and I send him everything that I am feeling right now so he knows that I am more than fine. He smiles and I say, "Enough heavy for now.. how about round two?" He grins wickedly and says, "As you wish."

A/N _Bella and Dmitri are bonding and the Major is in the house. Timothy and Samantha are back too! I liked them so much from Could I Disappear that I decided to bring them back for this one as well. We'll hear more from them in the next chapter and hopefully get into the solid plans to take Eddie and Vicky down. I expected this to be complete by now. Guess this story feels like being longer. What do you think?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Surprise Feelings**_

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC.**_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 11:

Peterpov

Bella handled herself well, but she used her gift in front of our guests. I don't think it will matter much since Dmitri is her mate and Samantha happens to also be a shield that Aro only hires on special occasions because he has Renata. I do know that once Fred has the Major calmed down and sorted out that he is going to be a pissed off Jasper. Super pissed.

In the interest of saving their asses and getting some information; I decide to have a little talk with our new friends while everyone's busy doin their own thing. I knock on Timothy and Samantha's door and it only takes a moment for Timothy to answer.

"Hey do y'all mind if I come in for a chat?" Timothy is leaning on the door with his head in his hand when he simply moves aside and gestures for me to enter with his other hand. I nod and walk in to see Samantha, a cute little thing sittin in a chair reading when she looks up and smiles uneasily at me. I can't have that and I walk towards her with a smile and say, "Don't worry 'bout nothin Dollface. I'll help y'all get this shit straightened out." I look back and Timothy has shut the door and walks over to sit by Samantha and says, "I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. I have no interest in the Major's mate.. I have my own. I was just playing. Honest."

I lean forward resting my elbows on my knees and respond, "I get that. I really do, but why on earth would you challenge him?" He looks down and Samantha squeezes his hand giving him a nod so he looks back up at me and says, "I'm an echo. I've been dying to meet him for years to see how my gift would work with his.. you know; because of all the stories that I've heard with his gift. There's a rumor going around that he's not as strong 'cause he's sucking on Bambi's momma.. I.. I was testing him. We are goin up against a newborn army. I wanted to see what he could do."

When he's finished explainin; I'm shaking my head and I say, "What idiot ass mo-fo did you come across that said the Major is not up to par?" He looks to Samantha again and she smiles and says, "It's a rumor going around the Volturi castle. A lot of the vamps there think that feeding off of animals weakens us and our gifts. Basically, it's the word on the street."

I shake my head and say, "That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard in my entire fuckin life. If anything his diet choice makes him stronger because of the pure will it takes him on a daily basis to do what he does. To be in an unsatisfied state of hunger constantly makes him more likely to be a cranky s.o.b. He is not the God of War for nothin. They don't give that title out to just anyone. If he didn't get distracted when he did; you'd be ash right now. Do you understand what I'm sayin?"

They both nod and look down. Timothy looks up and says, "What can I do to make it right?" I sit back in my seat and think for a moment and say, "Well, you can start by apologizing to him and his mate. He will be able to gauge your sincerity so no fuckin around." Samantha says, "Not a problem. Is it?" She looks at her mate with an obvious warning and he says, "Not a problem at all. I felt horrible after it happened. Do you think Fred will be okay, calming the Major down?" Now that makes me laugh a full out belly laugh and I say, "There aint one person or vampire alike that can calm down the Major except his mate. I know for a fact that Fred is havin the time of his life right now."

They both look relieved by that and I ask, "Are there any other rumors goin around that we should be worried about right now?" They look at each other then back at me and Samantha says, "Well.. We know that Jane wants to kill the human Bella and the Kings have an interest in what happens here, but we don't exactly know to what extent."

I nod and say, "Yea, we expected as much. One more thing?" They both look at me expectantly and I ask, "Where does your loyalty lie?" As if I don't already know, but I'm curious how they'll answer. I know Jasper will eventually ask the same question. Timothy smirks and says, "The same place your loyalty lies. With ourselves."

As I expected so, I get up and nod at them both and say, "Where it should be. Well alright.. I'll leave y'all to it. My lady needs me. Why don't you take it easy for a bit. We'll meet in the den by 6am."

Jasperpov

I'm surprised how well Fred seems to handle everything. I was not expecting him to take on the Major the way he did without being hurt or angry.. Yea, I know he knows the Major cannot hurt him physically, but my beast can be a real dick when he wants to be. It needed to happen though. My beast needed to stake claim on my mate. In the long run it is just safer that way so, he doesn't fly off the handle every time someone flirts with or looks at Fred the wrong way. The beast in me is now satisfied that Fred is ours and only ours. Now I don't have to worry about loosing control like I did last night.

Speaking of last night. What the fuck was up with that guy Timothy? Did he just get off the special bus that I always used to hear about in high school? Why the fuck would he try to antagonize me like that? I'm just lucky that Bella interfered when she did or I'd have some explaining to do over that idiots ashes. Bella.. I cannot believe she outed herself like that in front of the newcomers. Her mate should be safe since I know that he would do anything in his power to protect her, but the other two are an unknown. I don't like unknowns.

When Fred is done in the shower, I guess we'll find out what their deal is. I can't help but be a bit curious how last night went for Bella and her mate? Did she accept him? We opted to shower separately this morning or there was no way we were leaving our room. We just get way too lost in each other when we use our gifts. It's quickly becoming like an addiction. I've never had this freedom and opportunity to close off my gift the way it happens when we are gettin busy.

I'm enjoying the calm and serenity of our room when Fred comes out of the shower looking extra hot in his button fly jeans, Doc Martins and a Sex Pistols shirt that I picked out for him.. Dang! I'm sitting in the chair that I left in the middle of the room when he stops and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I put my arms behind my head, grin at him and say, "I really gotta be careful what I pick out for you to wear 'cause dang.. I really would like a repeat performance from last night!" He smirks and replies, "We got a meeting to attend to, but after that anything goes. Maybe you could perform for me this time? I'd really like to see those snakeskin boots come off.. or maybe you can put them back on?" I laugh 'cause that just sounds fuckin ridiculous and say, "Alright. Let's do this."

We were the first ones in the room so we took out big chair by the window. It's not very professional, but fuck if I care. Between last night, how hot my mate is lookin and smellin; he's sittin his fine ass with me. Peter and Char show up next. Char comes up to give us both a hug, looks at me concerned and asks, "Everything okay? Y'all settled down now?" I huge her back, send her some comfort and respond, "We're good now. Do either of you know what the fuck happened last night?"

Peter grins and says, "Yea Major. Word on the street is that you are weak from your animal diet. He was testing you for the mission. He didn't mean no harm though." Fred stiffened at that, but I started laughin my ass off. The three of them were lookin at me concerned when I said, "That's actually great news! I don't mind bein underestimated. It gives me an advantage.. the element of surprise. I'm sure he was shocked as shit last night when I dropped his ass in less than 60 seconds wasn't he?"

The three of them are chuckling, but Fred is still concerned. I pull him in for a hug and say, "I'm actually stronger than I was during the Southern Wars. Not only do I have my head together, but I have my mate and my coven by my side. You got nothin to be worried about." Fred relaxes into my side when Bella comes in lookin all sweet and chummy with Dmitri.

I smirk when she looks at me with a shy smile and I say, "Come on now. Just cause you got a mate don't mean you don't have to give me a hug no more." She grins as she comes over and asks, "You okay now? You're not mad are you?" I give her a squeeze on her shoulder and answer, "Na. I'm good. We'll talk when everyone's here. How'd it go with you last night?" I look towards Dmitri who is clearly wrapped around her little finger already, she smiles and says, "Things went quite well. Thanks." Mhmm.. looks like it.

They both grab a seat next to Peter and Char. We are all just talking quietly for a few when Timothy and Samantha make their entrance. Timothy is palest of pale, about average build with long straight black hair and red eyes. She is a tiny little thing with honey brown ringlets, a doll-like face and red eyes. They both walk towards me and I look at my clock. They're late. I just raise my eyebrow and Fred puts his hand on my elbow. Timothy speaks first when he says, "Last night when I came onto Fred. I was jokin around.. I already have my own mate. I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanna apologize for my behavior."

I can feel his sincerity and nod then ask, "So word on the street is that I'm weak now huh? What do y'all think about that?" Samantha smiles sweetly and says, "I think it's a load of shit.. you were fast! Will you teach us to fight?" Timothy turns his head to look at her like she just lost it and I laugh. This is too funny. I waved my hand in the stop motion and say, "Sure, we're gonna have some practice sessions here before y'all go on your mission after we talk about our plan."

Timothy looks at me so fast that if he was human he'd have whiplash and he grins from ear to ear and says, "To be honest Major, I've wanted to meet you for a long time. Really long time. I was curious how our gifts would work together.." Fred squeezes my arm and I can feel his annoyance and jealousy. I look at him from the corner of my eye and send reassurance then ask, "What do you mean by that?"

He looks at Samantha and she nods then says, "Well, we have worked for the Voturi under contract for decades. We don't take all the jobs, but it pays well. Samantha is a physical shield and I am an echo." I cross my foot over my knee and absently draw circles on Fred's thigh with my finger while I think about it then ask, "So, let's see if I got this right, you are not forced to stay in the castle with your gifts, you work via contract and are both gifted?" Timothy nods and says, "Yep, Aro has found a much larger network of talented and gifted vampires willing to work for him under contract than forced labor a few decades ago. It pays well and we don't get bored so there's that."

I nod in understanding then Fred asks, "What's an echo?" Timothy grinned and said, "It's as it sounds.. I can echo any gift that you try on me back to you. It is more of a defensive gift because it is not a conscious effort. It just happens." Hmm.. I say, "Well, I was able to read your emotional signature without a problem. Are you able to control it in any way?" He shakes his head, "No, but that's interesting. I thought for sure your gift would bounce off mine and back creating a cool effect.. maybe even a paradox of sorts, but I guess not."

I nod because I'm interested to see how his gift will work around Edward.. I look to Samantha who is quietly observing and ask, "How does your shield work?" She smiles and says, "Well, it blocks any physical attacks. Say you had a flamethrower and pointed it at me.. I could shield myself and anyone close to me, but I need to choose to do it." Interesting. This could be why Aro has stopped forcing compliance. What happens if someone with a gift like this chooses not to protect him?

Fred is about to ask another question when Peter says, "We will have plenty of time to get to know each other soon enough. We need to get our shit together because the fucktart's aren't gonna wait on us. We don't want Victoria or Edward getting all edgy and makin a move. Major, you had an idea. Care to share it with the team to see if they have anything to add?"

I'd say something to Peter about rudeness, but I know if he is getting edgy then somethin's comin. I respond, "Alright Captain. That's why you get paid the big bucks.." He cocks his head at me and I stifle a laugh and continue, "Basically, I was thinkin that we could take out Victoria's army the same day we tell Edward that Bella is comin home to Forks.." Dmitri growls low and I send out calm and say, "He does not know that Bella has been changed. Neither does Victoria. We stand Edward up early in the day and take out Victoria's army taking no prisoners. Bella can call and make an excuse to meet him later in the day.. where we will apprehend him to be delivered to the Kings.."

Timothy asks, "What about the Cullens? What is their part?" I nod and answer, "Edward is playing with fire by having Victoria's army target the Cullens. They are not in on the kidnapping plan or the newborn army. Carlisle is a friend of Aro's and will be helping on the sidelines. We will leave them out of this. Their only part for now is distracting Edward to keep the fucknut out of our way. I do have a question for you Timothy.." He nods back at me so I ask, "Has your echo ever been tested on a mind-reader before?" He kicks back in his chair tapping his foot on the table where Char gives him a raised eyebrow and kicks it off her table. Timothy smiles sheepishly at her then says, "Sorry Char.. You know.. I'm not sure it has been tested, but when Dmitri, Samantha and I run recon I can see if I can find a way to test it or we can just wait till he's captured. Up to you."

Hmm.. "Okay, I'm not sure we wanna test that when we are depending so much on the element of surprise right now. We'll wait till he's captured, but we do have Samantha and Bella's shields to help with keepin him outta our heads. Samantha?" She looks at me curiously and I ask, "Do you think you can train Bella on her shield?" I know we were going to keep it a secret, but at this point.. between her using it in front of them last night and Aro's somewhat reformed collecting practices.. I think it will be okay. Samantha smiles brightly and says, "I'd love to!"

I smile and say, "Well alright! While Samantha's teachin Bella about her shield why don't Timothy, Dmitri and Peter run the recon mission to see what Victoria's up to. I'm going to contact Carlisle to see how he's doin with things on his end. Char and I can train Fred and the girls in fighting while y'all are gone. You can join in when you get back. Depending on the situation there I'd like to tentatively plan our attack on this coming Saturday. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone is in agreement so, I dismiss the group to go about their own ways until the evening and call Peter back. He comes back and sits on the footstool in front of Fred and I and says, "Wassup Major? Everything alright?" I lean forward and quietly say, "I'm feelin much better about the situation on the home front after talkin to everyone, but I have a bad feelin. Like an itch. I feel like we missed something. Is Yoda tellin you anything that seems like it needs attention?" He rests his head on the palm of his hand and answers, "Na Major, but I'll try and keep my eyes and ears open. Don't worry. By the time we are ready.. all our t's will be crossed and i's will be dotted." With that said he gets up smacks my knee and messes up Fred's hair on the way out.

I'm laughing and Fred looks pissed as he watches Peter leaves then he turns to face me and starts crackin up too. He says, "I swear, I'll never have a dull moment again.." I grin at my mate and say, "I can guarantee it. You wanna stick around while I call Carlisle or you gonna go scrap with the boys?" He smiles and says, "I'll stick around. I'm hopin to have another show on the center stage again when you're done." He's grinning wickedly and I sigh. What have I gotten myself into? Yep. Never a dull moment for sure.

A/N _Had a hard time pullin it all together. Hope I didn't mess up too bad. Let me know what y'all think! Next chapter is in the works.. _


End file.
